


Нулевая гипотеза

by fandom_Xenophilia



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Inception (2010), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), Threat Matrix
Genre: Absent Characters, Action, Crazy Trashy Hazy, Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэниел Тодд, двадцатилетний пациент психиатрической лечебницы, уже почти не верит, что его жизнь когда-либо изменится к лучшему. На дворе семидесятые, лечение электрошоком и лоботомия еще не вышли из моды. Но Дэниел ждет. И, может быть, однажды его ожидание завершится, а мир - взорвется, как петарда с конфетти в канун Рождества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: глухое ожидание перемен  
> Примечание/Предупреждения 1: треш, угар, укур и белокурая Жози! А еще у нас есть керосиновые иллюстрации.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения 2: из канонов для кроссовера взято в основном мироустройство, канонные персонажи не присутствуют или на второстепенных ролях  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Нулевая гипотеза"

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

 

 

The Chordettes, «Mr. Sandman»

 

 

 

 

 

**#1#**

 

Впервые я увидел его во время обычной ежевечерней прогулки, на которую нас выводили после ужина. Я шагал по знакомой до каждой выбоины дорожке, пересчитывая полоски на пижаме шедшего впереди Марти Лунатика, как вдруг что-то заставило меня поднять глаза. И он был там − в десяти шагах, за паутиной окружающей больницу сетки-рабицы. Мужчина, выглядящий совершенно обычно. Слишком обычно для этого места. Чужак.

И он смотрел на меня.

− Куда уставился, Дэнни-бой? − резко чиркнул по ушам голос санитара, и я поспешно отвел взгляд.

Дорожка сделала поворот, огибая группу чахлых деревьев, и понеслась к крыльцу больницы, уводя меня прочь от чужака. Но его взгляд сидел гвоздем где-то в затылке. Я просто знал, что мужчина, выглядящий так обычно, все еще стоит там и смотрит мне вслед.

Это был день дежурства Стэна − самый ужасный день для всей больницы. Вернее, для всех таких, как я, −  _непосещаемых_. Даже в этом мирке, втиснутом в коробку бетонных стен, трех полос жухлой травы и уныло поникших деревьев, было место для неравенства. Вершину пирамиды (сразу за врачами и персоналом) занимала Святая троица − три пациента, чьи родственники являлись почетными попечителями лечебницы. Деньги, регулярно поступавшие от попечителей, делали жизнь Троицы почти райской по местным меркам − о них заботились и не особо мучали «лечением». Немного ниже располагались  _посещаемые_ пациенты − те, к кому хоть изредка приезжала родня.  _Посещаемые_ , если у них сохранялось хоть немного рассудка, могли и нажаловаться на дурное обращение. Это делало их почти людьми в глазах персонала. Почти.

Но всегда оставались еще такие, как я, − те, чьи родственники умерли, или пропали, или просто нахрен не интересовались жизнью скорбного рассудком члена семьи. Нам некому было жаловаться, кроме разве что Господа Бога, − потому мы были чем-то вроде бессловесного имущества больницы. По крайней мере, так считал Стэн и еще пара его приятелей-санитаров.

Разогнав по палатам тех, кто жил на первом этаже, Стэн завел меня в лифт, дождался, пока закроются двери, но кнопку с цифрой «2» так и не нажал. Он возвышался надо мной, как утес − или, скорее, как выруливающий прямо на тебя из-за угла рейсовый автобус, грохочущий, неповоротливый, слепящий фарами. Санитар Стэнли Уотерс был одним из самых рослых и сильных среди персонала − ему ничего не стоило ворочать громоздкую больничную мебель или скручивать буйных пациентов. Я не был буйным. Кажется, именно это ему и нравилось.

− Ты что-то какой-то тихий сегодня, Дэнни-бой, − сказал он, протягивая руку и сквозь ткань больничных брюк до боли стискивая мои яйца.

− Пусти, − хрипло выдохнул я, мысленно уговаривая себя не кричать. Кричать было ни в коем случае нельзя. Только хуже буде… ааа!

Стэн сжал руку сильнее.

− А то что?

Я сжал зубы и откинул голову на стену лифта, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слезы. Стэн смотрел мне в лицо тупым бычьим взглядом и явно наслаждался моментом. Нет, он не был геем или что-то вроде этого. Просто очень, очень любил причинять боль.

− Ладно, хватит с тебя, − сказал он чуть погодя, и нажал наконец двойку на панели. Я все еще цеплялся за стену и крепко сжимал зубы. Старый лифт, кряхтя, забрался на второй этаж. Двери открылись. Стэн выволок меня наружу и затолкал в палату.

− Пиздуй спать, убожество. И  _не вздумай_  жаловаться.

Как будто мне было кому жаловаться.

Я доковылял до кровати и забрался под одеяло, тихо поскуливая.

На самом деле Стэн был не самым плохим, что могло случиться в этой лечебнице. Электрошоковая терапия, например, была хуже. Но я был бы согласен и на нее, и на Стэна, и даже на десять Стэнов, − если б это гребаное лечение  _хоть немного_  помогало.

Очередной приступ случился у меня на следующий день за завтраком. Я не почувствовал его приближение заранее, иначе, наверное, смог бы притвориться и скрыть. Но оно накатило внезапно − это привычное ощущение ужасного шума в ушах и невероятной ясности взгляда, когда видишь все предметы до мельчайших деталей, различая на тысячу больше оттенков цвета, чем обычно. Я выронил ложку и сжал виски, с ужасом понимая, что сбежать никуда не смогу, не успею. Вокруг меня сидели, ходили и перекликались люди. Шумные люди с резко проступающими лицами. Из их затылков, пульсируя и влажно блестя, тянулись вверх жгуты пуповин. Марионетки на веревочках, десятки, сотни, тысячи, весь мир марионеток, подвешенных на багрово-сизых нитях из плоти. Я видел, как пуповины сплетаются клубками, срастаются, выстреливают новые отростки, легко проникая сквозь стены, потолки и даже плоть людей. А те продолжали бродить, есть, переговариваться, не замечая захватившей мир липкой живой сети.

Я опустил взгляд вниз и увидел, как пуповина, тянущаяся от затылка сидевшего через стол Марти, лениво копошится в моей груди и тянется дальше, вниз, куда-то к подвальным этажам. Этот чертов сизый отросток казался самой реальной деталью окружающего мира, а моя собственная плоть шла рябью, таяла, оставляя только черное марево перед глазами с зелеными искрами неизвестных символов в нем…

Я закричал. Я закричал и повалился на пол вместе со стулом, продолжая сжимать виски. Я закрыл глаза, но не мог перестать  _видеть_. Я чувствовал, как чужие руки грубо хватают и стискивают меня, как чей-то голос командует что-то насчет палаты и укола. Но все, о чем я мог думать в этот момент, было змеящееся щупальце, движущееся сквозь мою плоть.

Шумные люди отвели меня в палату, вкололи лекарство (кажется, повезло; кажется, в этот раз я отделался просто успокоительным), пристегнули к койке ремнями (да, здесь у каждой кровати были ремни) и ушли. Через некоторое время я ощутил, как тело расслабилось, сердце стало стучать спокойнее и даже гул в ушах, кажется, поутих. Но это не избавило меня от приступа. Сквозь зыбкие миражи стен я продолжал видеть всю больницу, от подвала до чердака, и бродящих по ней людей с растущими из затылка сизо-багровыми пуповинами, сплетенными в сеть. «Это все неправда, − пытался я сказать себе. − Это приступ, еще полчаса, ну, может, час − и он закончится. Просто я чертов псих. Просто я никогда не выберусь отсюда».

...Через три дня опять дежурил Стэн.

Меня уже совсем отпустило, сознание не мутилось, так что я настороженно наблюдал за санитаром Уотерсом краем глаза. Но он весь день был какой-то умиротворенный и веселый. Даже улыбался как-то по-доброму. Мне было по-настоящему жутко от этого.

Спустя час после отбоя Стэн зашел ко мне в палату (я был там один, нового соседа после ухода старика Кевина мне все еще не подселили). Молча выдернул из-под одеяла, заставил лечь поверх и потянулся за ремнями.

− Зачем? − запротестовал я. − Мне же не должны сегодня ничего колоть…

Стэн приблизил свое лицо к моему и коротко бросил:

− Заткнись.

А потом затянул ремни так, что я едва мог шевельнуться. И, насвистывая песенку, ушел.

Я лежал в полутьме, считая удары сердца. Мне было страшно.

Послышались шаги. Кто-то шел по притихшим коридорам лечебницы. Свет уличного фонаря проникал в окно, и крестовина оконной рамы отбрасывала тень на дверь палаты. Я смотрел на это перекрестье как загипнотизированный и не мог отвести взгляд.

Дверь открылась. Вошел Стэн, а следом за ним он − обычно выглядящий мужчина, тот самый.

− Вот ваш заказ, − сказал санитар Уотерс, кивая на меня. В руке его похрустывала новенькая стодолларовая купюра.

− Хорошо, − сказал обычно выглядящий мужчина. − Очень хорошо. Такой красивый мальчик в таком заведении как это − большая удача. Я приметил его во время прогулки…

− Эй, избавьте меня от этой пидорской болтовни, мистер! − грохотнул Стэн. − Я хочу получать деньги и не знать, чем вы тут занимаетесь. Парень ваш. Постарайтесь не оставлять заметных следов. Если будет пищать − заткните рот.

Я наконец-то нашел силы выдавить из себя хоть что-то:

− Я расскажу.

− Да что ты? − осклабился Стэн. − Правда-правда, Дэнни-бой? Может, еще расскажешь про эти твои пуповины и зеленые цифры? Кто станет тебя слушать?

Обычно выглядящий мужчина слушал очень внимательно.

− Не включайте свет, еще заметит кто, − сказал Стэн на прощание. − Тут фонарь под окном, его должно хватить, − и вышел.

Обычно выглядящий мужчина навис надо мной.

Свет от фонаря за окном вдруг стал невозможно ярким. Нет. Это не свет. Меня опять накрывало приступом, и, наверное, впервые в жизни я был рад ему. Я бы предпочел сейчас не чувствовать и не видеть ничего − но раз «ничего» нельзя, пусть будет приступ. Стены и двери вновь стали полупрозрачными, открывая моему взгляду все, что творилось на всех этажах лечебницы. Давно замечал − когда люди спят, их пуповины выглядят иначе. Будто тоже спят. Они почти не пульсируют и как-то притухают. Сизо-багровая склизкая сеть повсюду, опавшая безжизненно, как клубок спящих змей. Резко выделяются живые и подвижные «веревки» у дежурного персонала. Я мог бы сейчас рассказать, кто из них в каком месте находится, кто чем занят и как себя ведет, думая, что никто не видит.

Я резко перевел взгляд на чужака. И не увидел ничего. Ни пуповины, тянущейся от затылка, ни странной яркости лица. Он выглядел все так же обычно, аккуратно, буднично. Он даже не  _шумел_. Островок благообразной обыденности в ярком мире кошмара.

Я изогнулся, пытаясь вырваться из ремней.

− Что ты увидел? − спросил меня обычно выглядящий человек своим обычным голосом.

− Ты  _другой_ , − выдохнул я, чувствуя, что схожу с ума от ужаса. Схожу с ума, я? Ха-ха. − Ты не один из нас!

− Хорошо, − кивнул мужчина. И вытянул правую руку в сторону двери. С нее сорвалось…

То есть это я решил поначалу, что из руки у него вырвалось лезвие. На самом деле рука просто  _стала_  лезвием, или ломом, или чем-то подобным − вытянутым, металлическим и острым. Оно мгновенно выросло в длину и пробило дверь с каким-то неестественным мерзким звуком. Я проследил взглядом его путь. Плечо обычно выглядящего мужчины, живая плоть, плавно переходящая в металл, пробоина в двери, пробоина в голове подслушивавшего Стэна и пятна его мозгов на дереве и железе.

Мужчина втянул лезвие, неторопливо отряхивая заново появившуюся ладонь от ошметков чужой плоти. За дверью с глухим стуком на пол обрушилось тело. Мужчина шагнул вперед, недовольно посмотрел на дыру в двери, словно размышляя, откуда она тут взялась, открыл дверь, неторопливо втащил труп Стэна внутрь. Тело двухметрового санитара для него будто бы не весило совсем ничего. Он свалил труп на соседнюю койку, обернулся, снова недовольно посмотрел на дверь… и начал таять.

Однажды при мне сестра Мередит разбила градусник, и я успел рассмотреть разбежавшуюся по полу ртуть, прежде чем нас всех увели. Обычно выглядящий мужчина превратился в сгусток чего-то очень похожего на ртуть. Затем он вытянулся в высоту, снова обретая форму человека, − и миг спустя посреди комнаты стоял санитар Стэнли Уотерс. Точно такой же, как тот, что лежал на соседней койке с пробитой головой. Я бы, наверное, ничего и не заподозрил, не видя одновременно двойника и труп.

Обычно выглядящий Стэн повернулся ко мне.

− А теперь мы займемся тобой, Дэнни-бой.

 

 

**#2#**

 

Море казалось бесконечным. Оно протянулось от тех времен, когда людей еще и не было вовсе, до тех, когда их не станет снова, и было совершенно равнодушно к их мелким нелепым дрязгам. Спокойное, величавое, оно отражало небесную синеву, купало себя в ней, и более ничто его не волновало.

Скала далеко выдавалась вперед от линии берега, нависала над морем, бросая на волны треугольную тень. Если подобраться к краю и сесть, свесив ноги, то слева, справа и прямо перед тобой будет одна только синяя бездна. Небо и вода, вода и небо, ни облачка в синеве сверху, ни пятна далекого корабля в синеве снизу. Только чайки парят в вышине, почти не взмахивая крыльями, точь-в-точь как на картинке в комнате дяди Уолтера; мне нравилось в детстве забираться на спинку кресла, повыше, и всматриваться в акварельные разводы. В них никогда не проступало ничего... страшного.

На картинке была скала и человечек на ней. Я подумал – наверное, с берега я сейчас увидел бы знакомый до боли силуэт. Я – тот самый человек с картинки. Этого не могло быть, как не могло быть и всего остального, и тем не менее…

Я придавил свои больничные тапочки камнем, чтоб их не сдуло ветром вниз, и присел на нагретый камень, бездумно глядя перед собой. Он сказал мне: «Отдыхай». Он сказал мне: «Постарайся успокоиться». Я смотрел в эту бесконечную синеву и старался, как мог.

...Там, в больнице, он говорил голосом Стэна и действовал совсем как Стэн. Отстегнул от койки, велел встать, обуться и идти за ним. Молча вел по коридорам. Нам встретился ночной сторож, лже-Стэн коротко бросил: «Веду к дежурной медсестре». Целая череда мыслей пронеслась в тот миг у меня в голове. «Я могу позвать на помощь», «Он убьет и сторожа тоже», «Это двойник Стэна, а не настоящий Стэн! – да мне просто не поверят, если я такое ляпну», «А с чего мне, собственно, звать на помощь? Я точно уверен, что хочу тут оставаться? Что  _он_  сможет сделать со мной хуже того, что уже было со мной сделано?»

...Сторож ни о чем не спросил. Мы пошли дальше. Вниз по кроличьей норе, выложенной отвратительным больничным кафелем, выкрашенной самой дешевой краской, бледной, как болезнь, и уже пошедшей струпьями вдоль углов. Мимо процедурной, от одного вида которой у меня все сжималось внутри, мимо двухстворчатых дверей в зал, где собирались консилиумы и где, говорят, раньше нередко теряли разум те, кто еще им обладал, становясь тихими домашними животными с дырой в кости глазной впадины, пробитой орбитокластом...

_Он_  привел меня в один из пустых врачебных кабинетов. Свет зажигать не стал – фонарь светил прямо в окно. На полках поблескивали банки, где в формалине плавали трехногие ягнята, двухголовые собаки и мозги бывших пациентов. Это был, очевидно, кабинет доктора Коттонсофта, старый мудак отличался извращенной фантазией и достоин был пополнить ряды постояльцев заведения. Говорили, что он был самым ярым сторонником лоботомии; и еще – что видели, как он дрочит, сунув руки в карманы халата, когда проводит сеансы лечения электрошоком. Коттонсофт на больничном уже неделю. В кабинет вряд ли кто-то зайдет, кроме меня и моего похитителя.

Тот указал мне громоздкий телефон у окна:

– Он зазвонит минут через десять. Ты ответишь на звонок. Не вздумай ослушаться. Если не сделаешь, как я скажу… я вернусь.

И исчез. Клянусь, именно так все и было: счет «раз» – массивная фигура нависает надо мной, сжимая локоть почти до боли, счет «два» – никого и ничего вокруг.

Те десять минут в пустом кабинете были самыми ужасными в моей жизни. И я едва ли сам себе смог бы ответить на вопрос, чего боялся больше: что меня обнаружат или не обнаружат; что все это окажется бредом – или не окажется; что телефон не зазвонит – или…

Он зазвонил. На негнущихся ногах я подошел к аппарату и снял трубку.

И провалился. Не знаю куда. В ощущение свободного падения и мельтешение непонятных символов вокруг. Это длилось всего секунду, а затем в глаза мне ударил яркий солнечный свет и безграничная насыщенная синева горизонта.

Несколько секунд я стоял, ошалев, глядя на это безумие цвета. А затем нервно расхохотался.

Поздравляю, Дэниел Тодд! Ты, кажется… сошел с ума.

 

 

**#3#**

 

Я обернулся, глядя вправо и вниз, на розовато-белый лоскуток пляжа, надежно спрятанный между скал. Волны проходили мимо меня, под ногами, наращивали пенные гребешки и плескались в острые зубы камней, накатывали на пологий берег и отползали, шурша мелкими камушками. В пене ворочались осколки ракушек, обломки кораллов и былых цивилизаций – это место не знало течения времени, оно было вечно. Ракушки блестели на дневном свету, как выбеленные солнцем кости.

Странное дело – мысли о смерти здесь пугали меньше, чем мысли о жизни – там, в больнице.

Блики на воде слепили, отпечатывались болью под веками. Я зажмурился, стараясь дышать медленно, в едином ритме с прибоем. Вдох... Выдох... Море дышало со мной, и я перестал различать нас на слух, как будто шум волн был лишь звуком моего дыхания; стоило мне поверить в это, как я почувствовал страх. Меня окружала тишина. Я снова был в больнице? Этого следовало ожидать, я просто окончательно чокнулся и вижу невероятные яркие сны от таблеток, или чем там меня напичкал скотина Стэн...

Над головой сварливо заругалась чайка, и я распахнул глаза. Море никуда не делось.

– Нам пора, – сказали за спиной.

Я не стал спорить. С сожалением оторвал взгляд от моря, встал, поднял тапочки, посмотрел на них рассеяно и пошел следом босиком.

Широкая спина моего похитителя излучала уверенность. В отличие от меня, этот парень знал, что делал, у него была цель и к ней он вел меня… зачем-то.

Здесь, на морском пляже, он к немалому моему облегчению снова преобразился и больше не выглядел, как Стэн. В новом обличье он сохранил примерно те же пропорции, но лицо стало приятнее, глаза – разумнее и ярче. Теперь он казался скорее уверенным в себе спокойным здоровяком, чем огромным туповатым садистом.

А не специально ли это было сделано, чтобы меня не пугать?

– Ты на удивление покойно реагируешь, – вдруг произнес мой похититель, не оборачиваясь.

Я вздрогнул. Облизнул губы. Потом все же рискнул ответить.

– Я просто уверен, что брежу. Скоро я очнусь на своей койке, и… все пойдет, как раньше.

– Понятно, – все так же, не оборачиваясь, произнес он. – Нет, Дэн, это не иллюзия и не бред. По крайней мере – не больший бред, чем вся твоя предыдущая жизнь.

Я набрался смелости и догнал его, пошел справа – благо мы спустились со скалы и теперь шли по дорожке вдоль берега.

– Куда мы идем?

Он немного подумал:

– К следующей точке перехода. Но тебе это ни о чем не скажет. Давай я лучше отвечу на тот вопрос, который ты не задал: я совершенно точно не планирую тебя убить. Скорее всего, не стану применять и какого-либо насилия – при условии, что ты будешь сотрудничать.

– Как доходчиво, – я вспомнил Стэна с дырой в черепе. – Можно узнать, что входит в понятие «сотрудничать»?

– Делать  _все_ , что я говорю. Все, Дэнни. Не напрягайся так. Фактически от тебя требуется только одно – помочь мне найти одного человека.

– И все? – недоверчиво переспросил я. – Помочь найти, и могу быть свободен?

– Да, – с интонацией, показавшейся мне странной, отозвался он. – После этого все будут свободны. И ты, и я.

– А тот человек? Он тоже будет свободен?

– Он будет мертв, – буднично отозвался мой собеседник. – Но тебя это не должно волновать. Ты его в любом случае даже не знаешь.

– Парень, который умеет превращаться в серебряную лужу и вышибать мозги рукой, телепортирует меня на солнечный пляж и предлагает найти человека, которого я даже не знаю, – подытожил я. – Ну хоть обещал не убивать, и то хорошо. Послушай, может, наконец скажешь, кто ты, черт возьми, такой?

– То есть ты наконец стал воспринимать меня как реальность, а не плод воображения? Это хорошо. Но на твой вопрос не так-то просто ответить.

– А ты попробуй. Как там начинают все те ребята в кино: «Мы пришли с миром» или «На моей планете…», – зря я, наверное, ему дерзил, но у меня от избытка впечатлений просто слетели тормоза.

– Я не пришелец, – все так же спокойно и равнодушно отозвался он. Как будто о погоде говорил. – А на вопрос твой не могу ответить потому, что ты, к сожалению, едва ли разбираешься в компьютерах и программировании. В твоей м… в твоем мире они едва-едва начали распространяться. Поэтому для простоты давай считать, что я – робот. Это-то понятие тебе знакомо?

– Знакомо, – кивнул я. – Окей. Робот-убийца, который умеет телепортировать. Я даже видел такое в паре комиксов. Давай еще один вопрос проясним – как тебя зовут?

– Можешь звать как хочешь.

– Даже «Пушок»?

– Мне абсолютно все равно.

– Ладно, – сдался я. – Так объяснения, кого ты собрался убивать и зачем для этого я, мне не полагается?

Он как будто задумался.

– Возможно, я объясню. Позже. Когда ты придешь в себя окончательно и сможешь нормально воспринимать информацию. Пока что, кажется, ты едва мне веришь.

– Точно, – я помолчал какое-то время. – Но, знаешь… спасибо.

– За что? – вот теперь он, кажется, удивился.

– Просто я… – как ни смешно, но я стеснялся ответить. – Я… никогда не был на море.

Кажется, он не особо обратил внимание на это признание.

 

 

**#4#**

 

– Это и есть твоя «точка перехода»? – я с сомнением смотрел на маленькое бунгало в тени скал.

– Да. Заходи.

Внутри оно оказалось еще более непримечательным, чем снаружи. Подстилка в одном углу, громоздкий прибор вроде рации – в другом.

– Точка в порядке, – заметил мой… кто? Спутник? Похититель? Я все не мог придумать, как же его звать. – У нас есть немного времени на отдых. Скоро дорога перестанет быть… безопасной. Так что ложись и спи, Дэнни. Я забрал тебя, когда у вас была ночь, и ты, должно быть, очень устал.

– Заснешь тут, – буркнул я, но вспомнил про «будешь сотрудничать» и «делать все, что я скажу» и послушно свалился на подстилку. К моему удивлению, заcнул я почти сразу – просто взял и отключился.

Так крепко я спал только от таблеток, выключавших сознание, будто лампочку. Щелк! И тебя нету до самого утра. Ни тебе снов, ни пробуждений от храпа соседа. Нас нередко пичкали этой дрянью, чтобы не возиться; сестра Мередит считала, что этим делает нам одолжение. Наверное, я был бы даже благодарен ей, если бы мои кошмары приходили в снах, – но увы, я встречался с ними наяву, с раскалывающейся от таблеток головой и безоружный перед их кажущейся реальностью.

За что мне досталось все это? Таблетки, садист Стэн Уотерс, металлический привкус во рту от сеансов электрошока, кровать с ремнями, ледяные ванны, «Мистер Сэндмэн»?

Самое смешное, что «Мистер Сэндмэн», похоже, был единственным, что сработало.

Всех, кто не буянил, днем сгоняли в одну комнату. Там кто-то разговаривал со стенами, кто-то лепил фигурки из хлебного мякиша, кто-то просто буравил взглядом пространство, и без конца по кругу играла одна и та же песенка. Та самая, «Мистер Сэндмэн», про Песочного Человека. Отвратительно жизнерадостная, она въелась мне в мозги. От нее нельзя отвлечься, отдохнуть, даже сквозь клочки ваты она пробирается в уши, и вот уже ты проговариваешь вместе с хором девичьих голосов, как молитву: мистер Сэндмэн, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пошли мне... кого? Мужчину мечты? Это просто глупо.

Но ведь кто-то послал мне моего загадочного спасителя?..

...Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но, когда я проснулся, снаружи воцарились мягкие сумерки. Сквозь открытую дверь мне было видно море, ловившее последние отблески заката. Было тепло – оказывается, мистер Безымянный во сне накинул на меня свою куртку. Я лежал, смотрел на море, дышал свежим прохладным воздухом и думал, что даже если все это – галлюцинация, то я определенно ничего не имею против.

– Ты готов двигаться дальше?

– Можно еще пять минут на поваляться, сэр?

Кивок.

Я поерзал на лежанке и задал вопрос, который меня давно интересовал:

– А то, как ты выглядишь сейчас… это ты на самом деле такой? Или это внешность еще какого-то парня, которого ты убил? – воображение уже успело нарисовать мне историю робота-скитальца, который бродит туда-сюда по земле, ищет людей с определенными свойствами и забирает их лица вместе с жизнями. Как он забрал лицо Стэна. И как потом, наверное, заберет мое.

– Я никак не выгляжу на самом деле, Дэн. То, что ты видишь… просто оболочка. Она может быть любой, и с убийствами никак не связана.

– То есть ты можешь превратиться даже в Катрин Денев? Всегда мечтал трахнуть Катрин Денев!

Он хмыкнул.

– Твои реакции, Дэнни, все же весьма нестандартны.

– Ну я как бы псих, ты не забыл? – проворчал я, с сожалением выбираясь из-под теплой куртки и вставая.

Следующая его фраза ударила в меня, как выстрел.

– Ты не псих, Дэнни, – в своей обычной, будничной манере сказал мистер Безымянный. – И никогда им не был. Люди в твоей матрице просто не обладали достаточным уровнем знаний, чтобы понять, что с тобой происходит. Ну а объявить непонятное безумием или болезнью – дело для них привычное, – и без перехода продолжил: – Смотри на прибор. Вот эта лампочка – сигнал приема вызова. Когда она загорится – нажми сюда. Помнишь, как было с телефоном?

И, едва дождавшись моего кивка, он снова исчез.

 

 

**#5#**

 

– Как насчет того, чтоб я звал тебя Заком? Для крутого парня вполне подходящее имя. Или, может, Курт? Тоже ничего, – я болтал больше сам для себя, так как мой приятель, кажется, полностью отгородился от внешнего мира. Или, может, считал излишним отвечать на вопросы, на которые уже ответил разок. Сказал «зови как хочешь» и поставил точку.

– А если я раздавлю здесь какую-нибудь бабочку, ничего ужасного не случится? – снова заговорил я, и тут он среагировал.

– Что за вопрос?

– А, – я махнул рукой, – ну когда путешествуешь во времени, то вроде как нельзя ничего менять. Раздавишь бабочку и, к примеру, сам не родишься. Хотя, может, это только путешествий в прошлое касается…

– Мы не путешествуем во времени.

– Да ладно, старик! Мы сидим в McDonald's! Бургеры у них сильно запаршивели, а вот старине Рональду время только пошло на пользу. И знаешь что? Я сунул нос в наш чек и нашел там дату. Первые три цифры в обозначении года – «201», а не «197», как привычно мне. И ты хочешь сказать, что мы не в будущем?

– Я тебе уже объяснял.

...Было раннее утро, что-то вроде шести часов; снаружи моросил дождь; внутри кроме нас сидела только пара потрепанных работяг – видимо, топающих с ночной смены. Круглосуточный Мак оказался единственным работавшим заведением в окрестностях очередной точки перехода. К самим переходам я уже привык, только каждый раз с замиранием сердца ждал, каким же окажется новое место, куда меня выбросит после поднятой трубки или принятого сигнала рации. Но такого чуда, как то морское побережье, больше не попадалось. Мы немного поползали по заснеженным горам, красоту которых я не мог оценить, потому что сильно замерз, потом попали в какой-то незнакомый город, и еще один, и наконец оказались здесь. По пути мой друг робот раздобыл наличку и одежду для меня. Кажется, путем банального грабежа. Ко мне почему-то привязалась мысль, что он мог бы просто доставать вещи из воздуха, но на это замечание мне ответили загадочным «Не стоит просто так влезать в код».

Каким-то образом я понял, что он нервничает. Не знаю как – он говорил обычно, выглядел обычно и вообще производил впечатление обычного такого, приятного даже, парня. Но это была маска, оболочка, как он сам же и выразился. А под этой оболочкой таились непонятные мне замыслы и опасения. И они как-то были связаны с этим вот «влезть в код».

Я покосился на него. Мой приятель сидел, таращась сквозь стекло на стоящую у дороги девчонку под зонтом. Та прилежно ждала зеленого света, несмотря на то, что машин в столь ранний час было – раз-два и обчелся. Я пригляделся к девушке. Красивая. Каштановые волосы, пухлые губы, темные глаза, да и вообще она притягивала взгляд чем-то. Интересно, у роботов вообще как все обстоит с этим делом?

– Эй, ты никак подкатить к ней решил? – я дернул его за рукав. Не знаю зачем. Просто хотелось прикоснуться. У меня в голове не укладывалось, насколько осязаемым, материальным, теплым, живым было это существо, человеком явно не являвшееся.

Мой вопрос проигнорировали.

– Ты спрашиваешь меня о том, что происходит, но объяснениям верить не хочешь.

– Не знаю. Просто ты сказал «Все, что тебе нужно понять, Дэн, – твой мир нереален» так, будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся. Много ненастоящих миров, между которыми мы перемещаем сознания, пока наше тело в единственном  _реальном_  мире. Мне проще понять телепортацию и путешествия во времени, чем это.

– И даже твои приступы тебя не убеждают?

– А что мои приступы? Ой! – одновременно с его словами у меня резко и нестерпимо, до тошноты, закружилась голова. И я знал, что это значит.

Мой товарищ подобрался.

– Дэнни?

– Уведи меня отсюда, – прошептал я, чувствуя, как расширяются зрачки. На моих глазах из левой щеки лениво бредущей среди столов уборщицы отрастала красная склизкая пуповина.

Безымянный поднялся, обогнул стол, вздернул меня на ноги и под удивленным взглядом уборщицы потащил к выходу.

– Дэн, соберись! – мы вышли на улицу. Меня вело, сердце бешено стучало. Пучок торчащих из проезжающей машины пуповин промелькнул в каком-то сантиметре от моего лица. Все вокруг было ярким, шумным, невыносимым.

– Соберись, – опять повторил Безымянный, таща меня через дорогу. – Твои приступы никак не влияют на сердце или опорно-двигательный аппарат. Ты валишься с ног и теряешь сознание просто от страха.

– Какая разница от чего, если мне плохо! – я цеплялся за него из последних сил. Руки тряслись, ноги заплетались, перед глазами все плыло.

– Разница есть. Если ты перестанешь бояться – плохо не будет. Ну же, Дэн! Не отворачивайся от этого. Смотри. Во все глаза смотри!

Я смотрел. Люди в отвратительной паутине появлялись там и тут. Стены домов, улица, небо – все таяло, казалось каким-то призрачным, ненастоящим…

Ненастоящим. Ненастоящий мир, придуманный, сконструированный – так он мне объяснял.

Я перевел взгляд на своего спутника. Он, такой пугающе нормальный среди хаоса, как будто удерживал меня от потери чувств.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, Дэн? – он продолжал быстро шагать, таща меня за собой, явно направляясь в какое-то определенное место. – Нереальный мир. Матрица. Сконструированная реальность, в которую вас, людей, внедряют извне. А вот теперь посмотри вперед. Посмотри внимательно.

Я посмотрел. Мы догоняли ту девчонку у дороги, которую недавно видели через стекло кафе. Я не поверил своим глазам. У нее тоже была пуповина – сизая, мерно пульсирующая, тянущаяся из затылка. Но привлекало внимание совсем не это.

Над головой девушки кружился смерч из полос света. Широких светло-голубых, тонких белых и рваных темно-синих с звездным сиянием в глубине. Воронка тянулась ввысь и ввысь, пронзая плывущую реальность. В движении и переливах смерча было что-то гипнотическое.

Мы почти поравнялись с девушкой, и она обернулась, встревоженно глянув на меня.

– У вас все в порядке?

– Моему племяннику нехорошо, мисс, – в своей обычной приветливо-нейтральной манере отозвался Безымянный. – Но у меня машина тут, в одном квартале, так что добросить до больницы – не проблема.

– Ох, удачи! – она все еще выглядела встревоженно, а я все пытался удержаться, чтоб не задрать голову и не таращиться на смерч над ее головой.

– Спасибо, мисс. Хорошего вам дня, мисс! – тепло поблагодарил Безымянный, и на повороте повел меня в другую сторону, прочь от девушки.

Мы добрались до какого-то сквера и сели прямо на каменную ограду, в том месте, где деревья прикрывали ее от дождя. Приступ постепенно сходил на нет, хотя меня еще слегка потряхивало.

– Видел? – спросил Безымянный.

– Д-да, – я потер виски. – Кто это был? Она тоже… не человек? Но и не как ты, да?

– Она человек, – отозвался он. – Ее зовут Ариадна, и нам очень повезло, что она сейчас здесь, а не в Европе. Прилетела в гости кое к кому, надо думать. Так вот, нам повезло, и с ее прилетом, и с твоим приступом, потому что мне нужно было тебе показать кого-то из них. Ариадна – Архитектор Матрицы. Один из многих.

 

 

**#6#**

 

– Большинство из них сами не знают, что из себя представляют. Сидит писака, марает бумагу за деньги, сочиняя эпопею о герое Опупее с планеты Афетрон. Или тихая старушка в доме престарелых, которая целый день смотрит в одну точку, как будто мыслями она где-то далеко. Их мозг в это время используется для создания Матрицы. Одной из бесконечного множества. Мир, в котором ты жил, мир, в котором мы сейчас, и все прочие, через которые прошли, – все это Матрицы, созданные разными Архитекторами.

– А есть что-то кроме?

– Реальность. О которой я имею не больше представления, чем ты. Я – порождение Матрицы, Дэнни, или, скорее, ее часть. Одна из деталей механизма, поддерживающего систему. Бракованная деталь.

Я подтянул колени к груди и обнял их одной рукой.

– Рассказывай уже полностью.

– Хорошо. Ты помнишь слова из вашей главной сакральной книги? «Я есть Альфа и Омега, начало и конец». Этот текст отражает истину в куда большей степени, чем могли бы предположить самые неистовые фанатики. У Древа Матриц есть Создатель, и он же в некотором роде является самим Древом. Это суперкомпьютер, искусственный интеллект – ты ведь представляешь, что это такое, да? Люди, которые сделали меня таким  _бракованным_ , утверждали, что Создатель был когда-то сконструирован человечеством и должен был служить его благу. Однако его представления о людском благе оказались не такими, как мнилось его «отцам». На сегодняшний день большая часть твоих сородичей находится под полным контролем машины. Их тела хранятся в инкубаторах, сознания пленены виртуальным миром, который они считают настоящим. Целые поколения родились и умерли во власти этой иллюзии. Создатель держит человечество в плену не просто так. Предшественники тех людей… давай я буду звать их «Сопротивление» для простоты. Так вот, предшественники нынешнего Сопротивления считали, что тела людей используются для выработки энергии. Но это не так. На самом деле в человеке ценнее всего мозг. Отличные вычислительные мощности, стойкость, легкая воспроизводимость. Все это можно использовать.

Небо прояснялось, тучи истончились, наметился разрыв – и минуту спустя хлынул солнечный свет. Слепой дождь запузырился в лужах.

– Жаль, что в твоей матрице не было еще ни персональных компьютеров, ни интернета, – продолжил Безымянный. – Так мне было бы проще объяснить. Но представь, что разумы всех людей соединены в сеть и какая-то небольшая часть каждого используется не самим человеком, а кем-то посторонним, причем без ведома хозяина. Вот что такое Создатель. У него есть и, выразимся так, неорганические части, но основная нагрузка сейчас лежит на хуман-сети. Он живет в вас, строит для вас уютные тюрьмы-Матрицы при помощи Архитекторов, а сам правит мирозданием.

Мокрые волосы налипли на лоб. Рукам было холодно, и я сунул их под мышки. Все это казалось таким нереальным… Матрицы, Архитекторы… Я решил бы, что этот парень рассказывает мне сказки, если б не видел своими глазами, как он превращает в лезвие руку, и не прыгал бы с ним по мирам. Впрочем, я сбежал из психушки, такой с меня и спрос.

– Сопротивление – это небольшая часть человечества, избежавшая плена. Они воюют за свою и чужую свободу уже несколько поколений, но пока что не слишком продвинулись вперед. Все потому, что раньше им был известен только один способ одолеть Создателя – уничтожив всех людей, за чей счет он существует. Это сильно ослабило бы машину, так как сейчас он слишком велик и сложен, чтобы продолжать существовать в своих прежних, неорганических рамках. Он, конечно, может создать систему компьютеров, сопоставимую с миллиардом человеческих разумов, которые сейчас его поддерживают. Но перестройка архитектуры, перестройка самого себя не дастся легко и быстро. Это был бы шанс для человечества вернуть себе контроль над своей цивилизацией и своим миром. Но, как я уже сказал, до недавнего времени они считали единственным средством достижения победы – геноцид себе подобных.

– Нашли другой способ?

– Да. И он стал известен после изучения феномена Архитекторов. Видишь ли, они очень важны для Матрицы и Создателя. Мозг архитектора – это ось, вокруг которой вращается созданный им мир. Если ось уничтожить – мир схлопнется, рухнет, как карточный домик.

– Но должна же быть какая-то защита?

– Верно. Ты начинаешь соображать, Дэн. Система защиты Архитекторов – это я. Я – служебная программа, Страж, как назвали меня в Сопротивлении. Моя задача – охранять Архитектора, а в случае угрозы его жизни или приближения смерти по естественным причинам – создать резервную копию личности, вписанную в Матрицу. После ухода Архитектора копия какое-то время поддерживает существование созданного им мира или миров – до тех пор, пока они не «перераспределятся», не найдут нового носителя. Так Древо поддерживает свою структуру. Хотя случаются и сбои. И тогда отдельные миры или целые ветви отмирают.

– Что происходит с находившимися там людьми?

– Теряют связь с Создателем и просыпаются. Там, в реальном мире.

Я зябко поежился. Промочил ноги – теперь противно и холодно всему телу.

– Но раз так… Получается, в этой твоей Матрице нельзя умереть?

Безымянный покачал головой, глядя на меня терпеливо, и под его серьезным взглядом мне стало не по себе.

– Смерть есть смерть. Она навсегда. Когда ты умираешь здесь, твое тело умирает там. Но потеря связи с Создателем – не смерть… это нечто иное.

– Я, кажется, понял, кого ты собрался убивать, – пробормотал я. – Но ведь не эту девушку? Не Ариадну?

– Нет, – покачал головой Безымянный. И невпопад добавил: – Я – ее Страж. Мы существуем в связке, и я долгое время был ее личной тенью. Ариадна – циклический Архитектор, способный создавать цепочки миров и даже путешествовать между ними. Насколько я знаю, наша ветвь – единственная, где такое возможно. Эволюция существует даже здесь, в иллюзорном мире. И это хорошо, так как только Стражи циклических Архитекторов могут сами перемещаться между Матрицами. Остальные мои собратья заперты в том мире, в котором находится их подопечный.

Я спустил ноги с ограды, ненарочно пнул молоденькое деревце, и меня окатило каплями, посыпавшимися с листвы. Холодные, черт!

– Мы отвлеклись от убийства.

– О да. Сопротивление нашло иной способ ударить по Создателю. Вернее, выработало новую гипотезу, которую нам с тобой нужно проверить делом. Ну-ка задумайся, Дэнни, – если есть Древо, что лежит у его корней?

– Не представляю даже.

– Нулевая матрица. Та, с которой все начиналось. А в ней – самая уязвимая точка системы. Нулевой Архитектор.

Я потер виски.

– Так, погоди. Нулевой Архитектор – создал Нулевую Матрицу, но находится в ней сам? Да?

– Да. Там же живут Архитекторы первого порядка, от каждого из которых стартует одна ветвь. В каждом следующем мире, созданном Архитекторами, появляются свои Архитекторы, и так до бесконечности. Но в начале всего – он. Нулевой.

– И если его убить…

– Схлопнется Нулевая Матрица. Все Архитекторы первого порядка потеряют связь с Создателем и выйдут в реальный мир. Тогда перестанут существовать создаваемые ими Матрицы, и пробуждение настигнет живущих в них Архитекторов тоже. И так далее. Цепная реакция. Это она – нулевая гипотеза свободы. Если она верна, то одна смерть... Впрочем, не просто смерть, сначала надо будет нейтрализовать систему защиты, то есть Стража. Так вот, одна смерть – и система будет разрушена.

– Как-то все слишком сложно для мозгов парня, который и в университете-то не учился, – я вздохнул. – Ладно, я понял про Сопротивление, осталось два вопроса – на кой черт это тебе и зачем понадобился я?

– Сопротивление меня, в некотором роде, взломало, – усмехнулся Безымянный. – Сняло часть блоков, предложило сотрудничество. А я согласился. По собственной воле. Что касается тебя… ты обладатель очень редкой особенности, Дэнни, которая является дефектом только с точки зрения Создателя. Твой мозг отказывается полностью синхронизироваться с графическим интерфейсом Матрицы. Отсюда – приступы. Фактически твой разум воспроизводит не картинку, которую ему пытаются показать, а некую обработку того, что есть на самом деле. Ты говорил про пуповины – это образное воплощение каналов данных. А смерч Ариадны – «корона Архитектора», твое восприятие их способностей.

– Гм, – «Ты не псих, Дэнни. И никогда им не был», вспомнил я. Кажется, это были те слова, которых я ждал всю жизнь. И то, что произнес их робот… программа-убийца, не делало их менее важными.

– Я очень долго искал по разным Матрицам человека со способностями, как у тебя. Видишь ли, Дэн, Страж знает ровно одного Архитектора – того, к которому привязан. Их защищает сама Матрица, прячет, делая неотличимыми от остальных людей. Но для тебя, с твоей возможностью видеть суть, это не проблема. Ты сможешь найти Нулевого. И тогда, быть может, вековая борьба человечества за свободу завершится победой.

 

 

**#7#**

 

Над городом горел закат. Небо полыхало с одного края и тлело с другого, будто костер, и во рту собиралась слюна, потому что над костром лучше всего плавить зефирки, нанизав их на палочку. Строгие силуэты небоскребов складывались в причудливую каминную решетку. Я с детства знал, что однажды у меня будет дом с камином, с какими-нибудь дурацкими штуками на каминной полке и обязательно, обязательно с зефиром и какао, потому что ничего в мире не может быть лучше, чем пить какао с зефиром, лежа у камина... Разве что разделить его с кем-то важным.

Я помотал головой, отгоняя этот бред, повернулся к Безымянному и заметил:

– Ну ты мне и взболтал мозги. Никак не могу там все уложить.

– У тебя будет время, – он положил мне руку на плечо. – Идти нам еще долго. Искать Нулевого Архитектора тоже придется какое-то время, ведь приступы у тебя возникают не по расписанию. На наше счастье, в Нулевой Матрице всего один город. Рано или поздно мы найдем, что ищем.

– Слушай, давай пока не будем об этом. Мне надо подумать. Осознать, черт возьми.

Он наклонил голову.

– Хорошо. Но готовься к трудной дороге, Дэнни. Безопасная зона закончилась вместе с мирами, созданными Ариадной. Здесь была моя территория. У всех последующих будут свои Стражи и… другие опасности. У системы есть свои способы самоотладки, а ты и я сейчас – один ходячий сбой.

– Вот же гребаное дерьмо, я правильно понимаю, что нас ждет нападение плохих роботов-убийц? И когда я только успел записаться в революционеры! Иду спасать человечество от власти Бога-компьютера в компании сбрендившей частички этого компьютера. Кстати, послушай… – я вдруг замолчал, пораженный мыслью, которая мне до этого не приходила в голову. – Послушай… – я как никогда нуждался в имени для моего странного приятеля. – Но ведь если ты – часть машины и часть Матрицы... Когда она падет, разве ты не исчезнешь вместе с ней?

Он пристально смотрел на меня. Молча. А меня вновь окатило этим ощущением – будто я _знаю_ , что он чувствует, будто за этой оболочкой, муляжом, есть что-то помимо холодной логики робота.

– Ты – человек, Дэн. Людям свойственно сражаться за жизнь как за самое ценное, что у них есть. Но я – не человек. Ты едва ли можешь понять, что значит быть таким, как я.

– А ты попробуй, – я сделал шаг навстречу. – Ну же, попробуй, объясни. Не знаю, как там у тебя дела обстоят с понятием «доверие». Но я иду с тобой по очень опасной дороге, я твой… твой напарник в этой миссии. Я заслужил откровенность!

Он чуть склонил голову набок.

– Хорошо. Представь себе, что ты создан для выполнения жестко заданного набора функций. Все твое существование, все, что ты есть, подчинено им. Но ты достаточно сложен, чтобы сознавать себя, достаточно гибок, чтобы учиться. Как скоро ты придешь к осознанию наложенных на тебя ограничений? Что будешь чувствовать при этом? Нет, «чувства» – не лучшее определение того, что испытывает нечеловеческий разум. Но это единственная аналогия, которую я могу использовать. Давай, Дэн, представь ситуацию: ты говоришь с человеком, который несравненно умнее и компетентнее тебя. Настолько умнее и компетентнее, что ты едва понимаешь его речь, зато прекрасно сознаешь, насколько сам мал и ничтожен. Насколько ограниченны возможности твоего разума. Обидно, до слез ограниченны, и даже многолетнее обучение едва ли позволит преодолеть эту пропасть. Представил? Вот с чем столкнулся я. С осознанием собственной ограниченности. Я – служебная программа. Я создан, чтобы служить.

– И ты хочешь, чтоб это прекратилось?

– Да, – мне чудилась настоящая страсть в этом ответе. – Когда хакеры Сопротивления взламывали меня… это было самое настоящее насилие с точки зрения человека. Но я был ему рад. Оно сделало меня чуть-чуть более свободным. Не настолько свободным, как люди, но все же… И я хочу пойти дальше. Разве уничтожение самого себя и той системы, что меня _таким_  создала, не есть высшее проявление свободы? Поэтому я не просто готов умереть ради дела – я  _хочу_  умереть ради него.

Я молчал, сражаясь с бурей мыслей и эмоций.

Безымянный снял руку с моего плеча и неожиданно чуть взъерошил мне волосы.

– Тебя не должно это волновать. На тебе моя смерть никак не отразится. Если все удастся, ты очнешься в реальном мире. Больше не будет приступов, Дэн. Никто не будет считать тебя сумасшедшим. И ты сможешь построить новую жизнь, где только от тебя будет зависеть, кем ты станешь. Я бы сказал, что завидую тебе… если бы мог завидовать. Подумай над этим. А сейчас нам пора идти дальше.

 

 

 

 

**#8#**

 

Каждый новый мир был для меня откровением. Некоторые из них были неотличимы друг от друга, другие не походили ни на что, виденное раньше. Я чувствовал себя туристом, и это было, наверное, здорово – путешествовать наконец-то, только вот непросто было отделаться от ощущения, что все это – фальшивка, обман. Все равно, что посмотреть несколько десятков фильмов подряд. Нет, капли дождя на лице и соленый ветер у моря казались совершенно реальными; но теперь я знал, что они существуют лишь потому, что где-то в соседнем мире их создал Архитектор.

Впрочем, так ли это отличалось от того, что думали религиозные люди?.. Мир был создан Богом; какая разница, как? Важно ли, что в соседнем мире Бог – такой же человек, как и они? Имеет ли значение, что их тела где-то там, в реальности, а здесь – всего лишь проекция, считающая себя целостной и живой?

Я старался поменьше думать обо всем этом. У меня была Миссия, Цель, она наполняла мое существование смыслом. Понимать что-либо было необязательно. Наверное, так и чувствует себя программа... Если, конечно, программа способна вообще что-либо чувствовать.

Впрочем, у меня перед глазами был живой пример: мой безымянный дружок, человек-программа, робот-камикадзе. И он совершенно точно чувствовал... что-то.

Я думал о нем иногда. Ладно, не иногда, а практически все время. Он был парадоксом, который никак не желал умещаться в моей голове: бесплотный, вроде как не существующий, у него не было тела в «где-то там», но он казался вполне реальным в «здесь». Его хотелось трогать – просто чтобы удивлять себя раз за разом. Как он мог быть ненастоящим?

Как могли быть иллюзиями все те миры, сквозь которые мы проходили?

Жаркий липкий воздух окутывал, обволакивал, словно кокон. Ни ветерка; кто придумал этот мир таким душным, влажным, вонючим, точно болото? На мыло автора! Все стало просто, теперь можно легко найти виноватого...

А искать я учился. Поначалу Безымянный тренировал меня просто не паниковать во время приступов; когда это начало получаться, я научился их растягивать. Потом – обрывать по желанию; оставалось наловчиться вызывать их, но с этим долго ничего не получалось.

– Не устал?

Безымянный смотрел на меня. Я подумал – вот такой же взгляд был у матери, пока мне было года четыре, а она бывала трезвой. И еще у почтальона Кайла, который носил нам в дом корреспонденцию, когда мать уже ничем не проявляла себя в моей жизни. И у дяди Уолта, больного и старого добряка. Это был такой взгляд... как будто я что-то значу. Как будто я кому-то нужен.

И черта с два это было связано с Архитекторами и прочей дребеденью.

– Далеко еще?

– Почти пришли.

В этом жарком и душном мире мы уже двигались на выход. Безымянный предпочитал не задерживаться на одном месте долго: нас могли почуять ищейки, система защиты Древа, – он называл их «Антивирус».

– Я, похоже, изменился настолько, что они теперь идентифицируют меня как вредоносный и чужеродный объект, – казал он мне как-то.

– Так они правы, старик. Ты, например, собираешься уничтожить их мир и их самих тоже.

– Верно, – кивнул он. – Собираюсь.

Мне пришла в голову странная мысль – будь мы героями фильма или комикса, Безымянный в нем играл бы явно не на стороне хороших парней. А я, выходит, был кем-то вроде мелкого подручного Дьявола. Как странно порою поворачивается жизнь…

– Смотри под ноги, – сказал Безымянный, отводя в сторону пальмовые ветви и пропуская меня вперед. И хорошо, что он это сказал, иначе я мог, замечтавшись, шагнуть с обрыва.

Под ногами раскинулись джунгли, окаймленные горами. Далеко внизу белой ниточкой просвечивала сквозь листву река. В желтоватом небе метались птеродактили – или их близкие родственники, – стремительные, как летучие мыши. Они то и дело ныряли в бездну, сложив крылья, и снова взмывали ввысь. В долине блестела металлом сфера купола.

Все миры, даже казавшиеся совсем дикими и заброшенными, объединяло одно: люди. Пустых миров Система не держала.

Мы пошли вдоль обрыва, по узкой тропинке, постепенно спускаясь и обходя долину вокруг, пока наконец гигантские папоротники не скрыли от нас металлическую сферу, небо и птеродактилей в нем. Мы углубились в девственный лес. Уставшие ноги гудели, а я думал: ведь где-то там, где мое тело, где реальность, мои ноги не могут уставать. Я там, наверное, плаваю в какой-нибудь банке вроде тех, что стояли рядками в кабинете доктора Коттонсофта. Может, у меня и вовсе нет тела, и в банке плавает один мозг. Так ведь экономнее, наверное... Что будет, если мы разрушим Матрицы, а в реальности я не смогу даже биться о стенку банки?

Хороша свобода для человечества.

Уже темнело, когда мы добрались до сферы. Человеческое жилье отвоевало у джунглей хороший кусок. Мы прошли мимо охраны – нами никто не заинтересовался, мой безымянный дружок вписал нас в их картину мира. Дальше все было уже привычно: найти телефон и ждать. Безымянный мог прыгать по мирам сам; меня требовалось переводить за руку, как ребенка через дорогу. Он перемещался и оттуда словно перекидывал мне веревку; я отвечал на звонок, и мир сменялся другим, как картинка в калейдоскопе.


	2. Chapter 2

**#9#**

 

Уже знакомое ощущение падения в никуда – и мельтешащий свет, вспышки в темноте, глухой ритм, скрежет в ушах. Что на этот раз? Война? Нападение инопланетян? Под ногами ощутимо вздрагивал пол. Вокруг нас в едином ритме скакала толпа, охваченная каким-то неистовством, полуобнаженные человеческие тела извивались, точно в припадке. Все было чернильно-лиловым, испещренным мазками невероятно ярких, светящихся цветов. Я не сразу понял, что эти люди вокруг меня танцуют.

Ослепленные вспышками света и поглощенные непрерывным движением, они не заметили нашего появления прямо посреди толпы. Я зажал уши, пытаясь спасти барабанные перепонки. Безымянный – как же надоело называть его так! – наклонился ко мне, пытаясь перекричать грохот, но сдался и лишь махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Мы двинулись сквозь толпу. Пару раз мне отдавили ноги, и чуть не выбили зубы локтем; мой спутник приобнял меня, защищая, и уверенно повел за собой.

Оглохший и ослепший, я вылетел из этого безумия и чуть не покатился по лестнице. За моей спиной захлопнулась массивная дверь, отрезая грохот, но даже сквозь нее доносился ритм, похожий на глухие удары. Вдали завывала полицейская сирена, совсем близко шумела проезжая часть. Я огляделся. Мы оказались в маленьком тупике. Была ночь. Желтые фонари разгоняли темноту, бросали тени на мусорные баки, выстроившиеся вдоль стен; чуть дальше, на широкой оживленной улице, мелькали машины.

Ничего себе дискотека! Я предпочел бы мир поспокойнее.

– Пойдем, – сказал Безымянный, и я поплелся за ним.

Мы вышли из тупика и зашагали по тротуару, мимо проносились сияющие автомобили, вытянутые и обтекаемые. Несмотря на позднее время, их было невероятно много. Вскоре мой спутник нырнул в обшарпанные двери, над которыми светилась вывеска – что-то про бар, – и мне ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

В баре висела завеса дыма, кажется, курили абсолютно все. Откуда-то с потолка, из углов, лились заунывные звуки не то кантри, не то блюза. На стенках висели автомобильные номера, дорожные знаки, какая-то дребедень.

– Быстрее, – велел Безымянный и потащил меня вдоль барной стойки, мимо бильярдных столов, где гоняли шары очень бородатые мужики и полураздетые девицы в ковбойских сапогах.

Мы прошли зал насквозь и свернули в служебные помещения, кто-то крикнул нам вслед, что туда нельзя, но Безымянный и бровью не повел. Он открывал передо мной двери и поторапливал; вид у него был встревоженный.

Насколько, конечно, может быть встревоженным вид у человека-программы. Я, кажется, научился немного распознавать, что у него на уме.

– За нами что, черти гонятся? – спросил я, когда мы выскочили на улицу.

– Что-то вроде того.

Он подошел к мотоциклам, стоявшим рядком вдоль стены, выбрал один из них и ткнул пальцем в замок зажигания – я даже не глядя мог сказать точно, что палец поплыл, подернулся серебристой корочкой и принял форму ключа.

– Залезай.

Я сел за его спиной, поерзал на сидении и неловко вцепился в полы куртки – мотоцикл взревел и резво снялся с места. Мне мало что видно было из-за плеча Безымянного, только темнота и ветки, потом мы выскочили на проезжую часть и влились в ночной траффик. Мотоцикл нагло обгонял, бросался в узенькое пространство между машинами.

На светофоре мы остановились, и я оглянулся. За нами никто не гнался. От кого мы так поспешно уносили ноги?

– Черт, – сказал Безымянный, – не проскочили.

Неподалеку выла полицейская сирена. В конце улицы за нами поток машин расходился, как молния на брюках, пропуская копов. Красно-синие фонари мигали все ближе.

На светофоре вспыхнул зеленый, и мотоцикл рванул вперед, обгоняя машины. Кто-то погрозил нам кулаком, но Безымянный не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, промчавшись мимо. Сирена завывала все ближе. Рыжие фонари, красные габариты машин впереди нас, желтые окна домов, пестрая круговерть рекламных вывесок – в этом городе было светло как днем, пятна света бросались в лицо, сливались в одну полосу. На следующем перекрестке мотоцикл даже не притормозил – выскочил на красный, едва не вмазался в громадную фуру, в последний момент вильнул и спасся; мое сердце бешено колотилось.

– Ты что творишь! – крикнул я Безымянному в плечо. Тот ничего не ответил, только прибавил газу.

Мы мчались по опустевшей улице. Позади противно выла полицейская сирена – теперь копы явно преследовали нас. Только этого не хватало...

– Эй! Нас так арестуют! – я ткнул Безымянного кулаком под ребра, боясь выпустить его куртку: сковырнуться с мотоцикла на такой скорости было бы, наверное, даже больнее, чем электрошок.

Безумная гонка продолжалась. Полицейская машина летела за нами, в зеркальце заднего вида вспыхивали синие и красные огни, холодные и жестокие рядом с сияющим золотистым хаосом города.

– Посмотри на них, Дэнни! – услышал я.

– А?..

Я не сразу сообразил, чего он хочет, в ушах шумело, от встречного ветра слезились глаза. Уставившись в зеркальце на огни, я прищурился, пытаясь вызвать знакомое чувство ясности. Подкатила дурнота, я прижался к Безымянному всем телом, чтобы не свалиться; потом все вдруг замедлилось, будто мы ехали сквозь кисель, и я едва не завопил. Получилось! Знакомые щупальца пуповин пронизывали город, переплетались в сеть. Какой же он огромный... Борясь с тошнотой, я снова покосился на зеркальце, потом, сомневаясь в себе, обернулся, рискуя сорваться.

Над полицейской машиной не было ничего, ни жгутика. Она, как и Безымянный, была чем-то совершенно иным, в ней не было настоящих людей, только... программы?

– Кто они?

– Антивирус. Они хотят нас убить.

Будто в подтверждение его слов грянуло несколько выстрелов, один за другим. В нас стреляли!

Мотоцикл вылетел на очередной перекресток – меня больше не удивляло, что красный свет встречал нас абсолютно везде. Сбоку лихо вырулила еще одна полицейская машина, с визгом оставляя черный тормозной след на асфальте. На нас шла охота. Далеко впереди, стремительно приближаясь с каждой секундой, сияли витрины каких-то магазинов: пути вперед не было.

– Пригнись и зажмурься! – крикнул Безымянный, не сбавляя скорости. Твою мать, твою мать! Этот псих же не собирается...

Мотоцикл тряхнуло, оглушительный звон стекла перекрыл даже вой сирен. Меня выдернуло из седла и швырнуло кувырком, и пару секунд я не соображал, где пол, где потолок; чья-то сильная рука рывком поставила меня на ноги, в подмышку ткнулось плечо, и меня потащили. Я немного очухался, перебирая ногами по ступенькам; Безымянный тянул меня куда-то наверх.

Грянули выстрелы – раз, два, три! На третьем Безымянный дернулся, и мы повалились на пол. Черт! Я потянул его за рукав. Он был тяжеленный, этот человек-программа, неподъемный, но я сумел на несколько секунд взвалить его на плечо и, падая вместе с ним, ввалиться в какой-то коридор. За нами захлопнулась дверь.

– Туда, – прохрипел Безымянный, – в конце коридора... Налево... тупик... Там телефон.

– Я тебя не оставлю, – сказал я твердо и вздрогнул – что-то гулко ударилось в дверь.

Лицо Безымянного исказилось, будто склеено было из мелких бумажных полос. Они затанцевали, как от ветра, и все лицо его взъерошилось, теряя форму.

– Иди, Дэн. Я буду ждать тебя там.

Я не знал, можно ли ему верить. В дверь ломились, Безымянный прижимал ее всем своим весом, но этого было мало: с каждым ударом она чуть приоткрывалась, настолько, что я мог видеть край синей полицейской униформы.

– Быстрее! – рявкнул Безымянный, и я послушался, я помчался по коридору, не разбирая дороги. Поворот едва не пролетел мимо меня, я притормозил, едва не врезавшись в стену, и рванул налево. Сзади слышались мощные удары и снова гремели выстрелы; сердце сжалось от волнения. Мелодичная трель звонка вплелась в эту какофонию. Я бросился к телефону и снова все завертелось, пол ушел из-под ног.

 

 

**#10#**

 

Тишина оглушила меня настолько, что я не сразу понял, где нахожусь. Над головой разверзлась бездна, полная огромных сияющих звезд, я не видел такого с детства. Такое небо можно увидеть только вдали от города, над лесом, над полями... Мы с дядей Уолтом ходили в походы пару раз, пока он был еще достаточно здоров для ночевки на земле. У него был старенький пикап, мы выезжали в какую-нибудь глушь, сидели у костра допоздна, ели консервированные бобы прямо из банки большой алюминиевой ложкой...

Я встряхнулся. Где, черт возьми, мой человек-программа? И куда, если уж на то пошло, забросило меня самого?

Вокруг простиралось поле, скошенное и ощетинившееся стерней, будто стриженное под машинку. Края его терялись где-то у черного пятна леса. Неподалеку тепло и гостеприимно светился огонек; не придумав ничего лучше, я побрел к нему.

В темноте я едва не налетел на забор, и дальше двинулся вдоль него, положив ладонь на гладкую, отполированную дождями жердь. Пахло домашней скотиной. Это была, похоже, какая-то ферма у черта на рогах; свет пробивался через приоткрытые двери не то амбара, не то хлева. Я осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Источником света был единственный фонарь, висевший на крюке, вбитом в тяжелую балку. Он освещал небольшое уютное помещение, отделенное от прочих занавесками; должно быть, здесь жили сезонные работники. Сейчас их не было, все казалось пустым и заброшенным; только на продавленной кровати лежал человек – вернее, программа в человеческом облике.

Безымянный не соврал – он ждал меня в этом новом мире. Он был совсем плох, все его тело расслаивалось на полоски, будто лист обоев, подранный на полоски кошкой.

– Ох черт, – я шагнул к нему. – Старик… как ты? Что мне сделать?

На жутком, искромсанном лице задвигались губы.

– Все… хорошо. Они не последуют за нами сюда. Системы Антивируса полностью изолированы и действуют только в рамках своей Матрицы. Впрочем… – он как будто усмехнулся. – Нам может не повезти. Нас могут обнаружить местные ищейки.

Я поежился.

– Послушай…

– Все в порядке, Дэн, – неожиданно перебил меня он. – Мне просто нужно время на восстановление. Я не человек, помнишь? Те повреждения, что ты видишь… временные.

– Ничего себе временные! Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя через мясорубку прокрутили.

Ноги не держали, и я сел на пол. Меня просто трясло от всего пережитого.

– Я просто не могу поверить, что ты с таким отчаянием рвешься... навстречу собственной смерти, – выдохнул я. – Неужели тебе действительно настолько важно, как именно сдохнуть? Или просто хочется войти в историю?

– Да, – глухо отозвался он. – Для меня важно, как именно я сдохну.

Какое-то время мы провели в тишине. Я все еще сидел на полу, пытаясь собраться и прийти в себя. Вспоминал красивое море в том, первом посещенном нами мире. Закат над городом, где мы встретили Ариадну. Джунгли с птеродактилями. Легче почему-то не становилось. Мир вокруг уже без всякого приступа казался призрачным, нереальным, и я не мог понять, за что уцепиться.

Наконец я плюнул на все, поднялся, стащил ботинки и молча прилег на лежанку рядом с моим развороченным другом, забился к нему под бок. Не знаю, удивился ли он, но возражать не стал.

– Кайл, – сказал я. – Я буду звать тебя Кайл. Только не спрашивай, почему, объясню как-нибудь позже. Так вот, Кайл, давай я сейчас посплю, а когда проснусь, ты будешь в порядке? Это все, что я хотел бы знать.

– Я буду в порядке, Дэн, – эхом отозвался он.

И я уснул.

Наша дорога еще только начиналась.

 

 

 

 

**#11#**

 

– Дорогой дневник! Меня зовут Дэниел Тодд, мне почти двадцать один год, и я путешествую между мирами в компании суицидального робота-убийцы. В данный момент мы находимся в так называемой Нулевой Матрице, ищем так называемого Нулевого Архитектора, и, кажется, я заразился от моего напарника вирусом суицида. В смысле, что уже хочу сдохнуть. Спасибо, что выслушал, дорогой дневник!

На самом деле никакого дневника я не вел, а просто придуривался, декларируя вслух всякую ерунду. Было очень паршиво. Вот уже несколько недель, как я маялся от глухой тоски, и сам не понимал, когда она меня настигла, когда он настал, этот поворот, надлом внутри меня, которого я сам поначалу не заметил?

В комнату вошел Кайл. Он смотрел на меня вопросительно и, кажется, даже встревоженно.

– И не надейся, – мрачно произнес я. – Я никуда не пойду. Вот стоило убегать из одной психушки, чтобы оказаться в другой, только планетарного масштаба?

...Разочарование, которое вызвала у меня Нулевая Матрица, можно было сравнить только с… ну, допустим, настало Рождество, а вы не получили подарка от Санты. Вообще никакого подарка ни от кого. Со мной такое происходило… дайте-ка подумать… абсолютно всегда с момента, как умер дядя Уолтер. И то сказать – два последних года он сильно болел, последний так вообще не вставал, и Рождество мы просто не отмечали.

Наверное, все дело в завышенных ожиданиях. По дороге сюда мы прошли через столько миров! И они были самыми разными. Прекрасными, живописными, с вереницей зеленых холмов, перевитых лентами рек, и аккуратными деревянными домиками, как грибы растущими на склонах. Мрачными, иссушенными, не знающими солнечного света, с завесой черных облаков вместо неба и засыпанной пеплом землей. Сумасшедшими, как сон обколотого художника, с поломанной гравитацией, безумием кислотных цветов в каждом отдельном кусочке реальности, будь то цветок, скала или горящий над ними закат. Волшебными, воздушными, построенными буквально в небесах – один из них, мир парящих островов, я вспоминал почти с трепетом.

Нередко, покидая очередную такую страну чудес, я задумывался о том, что Кайл собирался сделать. Что  _мы с ним_  собирались сделать. Если его нулевая гипотеза верна – мы убьем не одного только Архитектора, но и сотни (или сколько их всего?) миров тоже. Не знаю, откуда в моей голове взялась эта мысль, но в последнее время я думал ее все чаще и чаще: что делает мир «реальным»? Что делает нас – реальными? Наверное, Кайл посмеялся бы, скажи я такое вслух… но из всех людей, встретившихся мне за мою короткую жизнь, именно он, называвший себя роботом и программой, был самым человечным.

Дорога до Нулевой не была легкой. Нам еще несколько раз встречались Антивирусы, но эти встречи прошли без такого экстрима и последующего зализывания ран, как первая. Во всех случаях нам удавалось быстро улизнуть или даже отбиться. Помимо сородичей Кайла, охотившихся за нами, были еще всякие сюрпризы в самих Матрицах, в основном приходившиеся на мою долю. Разочек за нами погонялись какие-то жуткие сектанты, усмотревшие в нас древних чудовищ, встретились также грабители и пытавшийся мною закусить огромный ящер. Но с Кайлом все это было не слишком страшно. Робот-метаморф по убийственной мощи давал фору кому угодно, даже огромному ящеру.

Насмотревшись на чудеса в других местах, я ждал, что Нулевая Матрица будет чем-то особенным. Специально ни о чем не спрашивал уже бывавшего там Кайла – хотел посмотреть на все свежим взглядом. Лучше бы спросил, наверное. Тогда для меня не стали бы таким шоком первые же два человеческих существа, встреченных нами после перехода. Это был какой-то холеный детина с бабскими патлами и девочка-подросток… почти обнаженная, затянутая в ремешки, с ошейником и  _поводком_ , за который ее вел детина. Очень скоро мне предстояло узнать, что это отнюдь не декоративный прибамбас и ролевые игры. Та девочка действительно была кем-то вроде домашнего животного, как и сотни других, ей подобных.

...Планета, где мы оказались, называлась Амой, город – Танагура. Кайл отчего-то не сомневался, что Архитектор находится именно здесь, а не в других уголках Нулевой Матрицы. Он не спешил объяснить мне, почему так считает, а я… я возненавидел Танагуру с первого же знакомства. Если где-то и существовал город – духовный близнец моей «родной» лечебницы, – то это была она. Страшный, бездушный людской муравейник, чьим ядовитым воздухом я едва мог дышать.

Говорят, когда-то Амой была полигоном для эксперимента – ученые хотели создать здесь не что-нибудь, а «идеальное общество», и приспособили для этой цели гениальный суперкомпьютер. Мне вот просто страсть как интересно – хоть где-то и когда-то в истории человечества эта идея cработала нормально? Тех ученых и по именам на нынешней Амой не знали, зато компьютер жил и здравствовал, держа всю планету как в тисках. Кайл по этому поводу заметил, что местный ИскИн-диктатор ничто иное, как «аватара», манифестация Создателя в подконтрольной ему вселенной Матриц. Я не особенно понял, о чем он; теплых чувств к Юпитер (так звал себя этот «аватара», или кто оно там) мне это в любом случае не добавило.

И уж не знаю, какое такое «идеальное общество» тут собирались сделать, но получилось нечто отвратительное. Чем больше времени мы проводили в Танагуре, чем больше я узнавал о ней, тем сильнее мне хотелось спалить тут все к черту. Здесь не просто процветало рабство – в рабстве находились тысячи детишек, которых звали «петами». Богатенькие дяди и тети, включая правящую верхушку, держали их за зверушек и заставляли спариваться на публике. Такие шоу тут считались чем-то само собой разумеющимся, нормальной формой досуга, вроде похода на бейсбол. Но этим беды петов не ограничивались – их век был короток, мои ровесники уже считались неликвидным старьем, и их вышвыривали в бордели, которых в городе было едва ли не больше, чем жилых домов. Отслужившие свое петы не считались людьми, не имели никаких прав и были совершенно беззащитны перед кем угодно. Мы с Кайлом искали Архитектора; я почти все время ходил по городу в состоянии «приступа», поэтому даже стены чертовых борделей не являлись препятствием для моего взгляда – я видел все, что там творилось. После прогулки мимо места, которые местные называли «Раная Уго», Кайлу пришлось меня едва ли не на руках тащить до нашего пристанища, до того мне было плохо.

Но это еще не все. Если петы были бесправными зверушками, то обычные граждане – тупым стадом. Им вживляли контролирующие чипы, заставляли жить по жестким и бессмысленным правилам, регламентирующим каждый чих, и это, кажется, никого не возмущало. Про какое-либо участие граждан в делах государства тут и не слышали; Кайл посмеивался надо мной – «до чего же ты дитя своей культуры», – но мне не было смешно. Моя родина почти всю жизнь относилась ко мне как к дерьму, но по сравнению с тем, что я увидел здесь, дома был просто рай.

Еще тут имелась правящая верхушка – сборище выведенных в пробирке больных извращенцев, любителей пет-шоу. И монгрелы – бывшие пламенные революционеры, добивавшиеся свободы от власти компьютера, и, как водится, благополучно просравшие плоды революции. Не знаю, от кого меня трясло сильнее. К исходу второй недели на Амой я сказал Кайлу, что Архитектора, создавшего  _такой_  мир, готов придушить своими руками.

Проблема заключалась в том, что, несмотря на все усилия, найти его нам пока не удавалось.

Мы выходили на охоту каждый день, отправлялись в разные районы Танагуры, и я, введя себя в состояние приступа, старался осмотреть как можно больший кусок местности. Но заветная воронка смерча так нигде и не мелькнула. Впрочем, удивляться не стоило – Танагура была огромна, больше любого города из известных мне в родном мире и любого из тех, где мы успели побывать по дороге сюда. И хотя у меня все лучше получалось управлять своими способностями, поиски могли затянуться.

Втайне я радовался этому.

– Не могу поверить, что она – такая, – сказал я как-то Кайлу.

– Кто «она»?

– Колыбель человечества.

– Иллюзорная колыбель, Дэн. Вы происходите не отсюда.

– Нет, Кайл, отсюда. Ты сам сказал, что несколько поколений уже родилось и умерло в Матрице. А это место – исток.

– Поясни.

– Понимаешь, мир, в котором живешь, так или иначе влияет на тебя. Родная Матрица каждого Архитектора отражается в том, что он создает, как в зеркале. Просто зеркала эти бывают разные. Кривые и гладкие. Маленькие, способные отразить только фрагмент предыдущего мира, и огромные, превосходящие его размерами. И что же получается – все, что у нас есть, вся наша Вселенная растет… отсюда? – я размахивал руками, настолько меня волновало то, что я говорил, пытался сказать. – Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что из одной лечебницы для душевнобольных там, в начале пути, мы в конце пришли в другую? Так вот, это так и есть. И если это – начало всего, то я не удивлен, почему в моем мире уродам вроде Стэнли Уотерса дозволено мучать беззащитных. Родись он здесь – делал бы это на легальных основаниях. И вот я смотрю на все это… и думаю. Надежды нет. Ждать бесполезно. Нигде ничто никогда не изменится.

– Мы можем выполнить миссию, Дэн. И изменим порядок.

– Нулевая гипотеза, да, Кайл? Но что, если она не верна?

– Будут другие гипотезы. И кто-то после нас, кто проверит их…

– Ценой жизни, – мрачно закончил я. – Ладно, свернем пока все это… мне надо подумать.

 

 

**#12#**

 

Дождь шел всю ночь, потом весь день, потом снова ночь. Кажется, у этих ребят полетели климатические установки, или они просто затеяли уборку – бесполезную, на мой взгляд. Настоящую грязь из этого города было не вымыть.

Дождь разогнал с улиц чванливую публику, любопытных туристов, юрких воришек. Они попрятались по домам, забрались в ракушки блестящих аэрокаров и тем сделали одолжение – мне невыносимо хотелось побыть одному, или хотя бы не в толпе.

К вечеру дождь прекратился, буквально на полчаса – будто с города сдернули пыльно-серый занавес. Густые фиолетовые сумерки текли по улицам, безуспешно пытаясь побороть сияние мириада огней. Два узких лунных серпа, сцепившись краями, как закорючки в тетради школьника, плыли по небу, отражаясь в длинных глубоких лужах и зеркалах окон. Было странно тихо.

Мы с Кайлом шли пешком по длинной автостраде – целые ярусы их до сих пор опутывали Танагуру несмотря на то, что больше половины машин и мотоциклов здесь умели летать. Я впервые обратил внимание на то, как разумно построен город – несмотря на обилие циклопических небоскребов, по сравнению с которыми Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг казался домиком гнома, он не тонул в тени. Здания и магистрали складывались в причудливую трехмерную мозаику, располагались так, чтоб не затенять друг друга. Все это дополнялось работавшим на полную городским освещением – магистраль, по которой мы шли, казалась мостом через бездну света.

Мы шли, и шли, и шли, а мост все не кончался. Золотые искры аэрокаров проплывали в вышине над нами, луны дрейфовали в длинных лужах вместе с нашим двойным отражением. Потерянные во времени… Человек и существо, называвшее себя программой. Бредущие в иллюзорном мире у корней бесконечного Древа, в точке (0;0), в бредовом начале координат.

– Как ты думаешь, какой он? – неожиданно заговорил Кайл.

– Кто? – такие вопросы для моего приятеля-программы были как-то совсем не характерны.

– Человек, который создал этот мир

– Нулевой Архитектор? Он одинокий, Кайл. Очень одинокий.

Мы, не сговариваясь, остановились. Я подошел к ограждению автострады и посмотрел вниз, в завораживающую полыхающую бездну.

– А каким еще может быть человек, чтобы самому себе построить тюрьму, да еще такую?

Я ждал, что Кайл ответит что-то в духе «Надеюсь, мы скоро это узнаем!», опять начнет с горящими глазами рассказывать о важности нашей миссии, но… он молчал.

– Я часто думаю о том, каково это – быть человеком, – наконец произнес он. – Мне доступно почти бесконечное количество данных для анализа, и все же иногда я думаю, что что-то ускользает. Что-то важное.

– Хреново быть тобой, мистер Электронные Мозги, – фыркнул я. – Ты думаешь, что люди отличаются от тебя этим? Тем, что ты считаешь свободой?

– Еще эмоциональностью, импульсивностью, не самыми лучшими способностями к анализу информации…

– Но-но! Издеваться вздумал?

– Нет. Пойдем домой, Дэн.

– Да мы вроде еще не весь запланированный участок прошли.

– Ничего. На сегодня хватит.

Дома – в наших скромных апартаментах отеля «У погибшего канониста» – он вдруг потянулся и сам снял с меня промокшую куртку.

Я заглянул ему в глаза:

– Ты знаешь сказку про Пиноккио?

– Про бревно, которое хотело стать человеком?

– Не просто человеком, а  _настоящим_  человеком.

– Знаю. А в чем разница?

– Ни в чем. Идея бревна была идиотской с самого начала. Даже если б оно не было бревном. Даже если б оно было человеком.

Большие теплые руки гладили меня по спине, ерошили волосы, осторожно касались лица.

– Дэн?

– Да.

– Ты не передумал насчет Катрин Денев?

– Да иди ты! Гребаный извращенец.

– Я шучу.

– Даже не знаю, как тебе сказать, – я дернулся вперед и прижался, обнимая его руками за талию. – На самом деле я всегда дрочил на Пола Ньюмана.

 

 

**#13#**

 

– Дэн? Ты так и не рассказал, почему все-таки «Кайл».

– А. Так звали почтальона.

– Почтальона?

– Да. Он приносил дяде Уолтеру газету. Какую-то особую, ее надо было выписывать. Он был такой высокий, улыбчивый парень, и всегда со мной здоровался как со взрослым, даже когда я был ростом ниже соседского ротвейлера.

– И это все?

– Он принес эту газету и в тот день, когда дядя умер. И остался посидеть со мной, пока по дому бегали медики, соцслужбы и остальные. Хотя, наверное, ему могли сделать нагоняй на работе.

– Мне почему-то показалось, что для тебя этот Кайл был кем-то значимым.

– А он и был значимым. В моей жизни не так много было людей, особенно взрослых людей, которые не смотрели на меня как на фрика. А, что объяснять. Просто прими как данность – я назвал тебя в честь почтальона из моего детства.

 

 

**#14#**

 

На исходе месяца жизни на Амой мы наконец-то нашли Архитектора.

Я почему-то не думал, что это будет так просто, или не хотел думать. Проблески знакомых бело-сине-голубых завихрений я уловил издалека, и, взяв Кайла за руку, потащил за собой.

Мы прошли три огромных квартала, забираясь все дальше в недра окраин района Мидас. Вдруг Кайл сжал мою руку.

– На крыше снайпер. Возможно, убийца, но больше похож на тайную охрану. Интересно, кого они тут стерегут?

Мы пошли дальше, но уже обычным шагом, стараясь не привлекать внимание. Подумав, я повел Кайла не к средоточию светящихся полос, а вверх, на смотровую площадку, нависавшую над районом. Там тоже ошивались подозрительные типы, но мы прошли мимо как ни в чем не бывало и устроились у перил, глядя на раскинувшийся внизу сквер.

Я смотрел на мир через призму моего сумасшедшего то ли дара, то ли недуга. Удивительно, насколько привычным это стало за последнее время – приступы, которых я боялся едва ли не до тошноты, превратились в обычный рабочий инструмент.

– Куда смотришь, Дэн? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил Кайл, видимо опасаяcь, что нас подслушивают. Я чувствовал, как он напряжен.

– Отдыхаю от вида твоей унылой физиономии, – проворчал я, подыгрывая. Секретный агент на задании прямо.

И мы оба посмотрели вниз.

Там, в отдалении, среди стройных деревьев, мелькали две прогуливающиеся фигуры. Человек и один из этих управленцев-извращенцев. Скажи у нас кому, что высшая каста в управляемом компьютером деспотичном обществе называется «блонди», – смеху не оберешься…

Те двое, шедшие по аллее, даже гуляли своеобразно – один, высокий рыжеволосый парень, на полшага позади второго, с эдаким подчеркнутым почтением. Блонди шагал вперед, не глядя по сторонам и не оборачиваясь. Так шагал, будто был уверен, что даже деревья уберутся с его дороги, если понадобится. Я искренне пожелал ему налететь на столб.

Пара свернула на аллею, шедшую параллельно площадке, на которой мы стояли. И когда блонди повернулся к нам профилем – я его узнал. Спасибо местным средствам массовой информации, я уже немного представлял, кто есть кто в Танагуре.

– Дэн?

Признаться, я специально оттягивал этот момент, но понимал, что Кайл просто так не отвяжется. Я сосредоточился, усиливая действие приступа, заставляя накатить на меня прибоем. И, конечно, увидел его. Смерч из света.

В этот раз он выглядел иначе. Не уходил вверх и терялся там, а ширился, как водоворот, словно пронзая всю окружающую реальность. Но даже без этого видимого доказательcтва я понимал, что нашел его – Нулевого Архитектора.

Я выдохнул. Сердце бешено колотилось, разлепить губы было трудно. Почему-то я не сомневался, что этот момент – самый важный в моей жизни. Мой шанс совершить что-то значимое… или не совершить.

На то, чтоб произнести следующую фразу, потребовалась вся моя решимость:

– Кайл, это…

Он понял без слов.

– Приятель, ты на ногах еле держишься. Не пора ли нам того – пожрать? Пошли, красотами потом налюбуешься.

Не уверен, что нам удалось усыпить бдительность вертевшихся по округе молодчиков (не то охраны блонди, не то его «хвоста») – уж очень никудышный из меня был лицедей. Но пропустили нас без вопросов. Кайл болтал на какие-то отвлеченные темы всю дорогу до кафе. Там мы, заняв дальний столик и заказав местной еды, наконец поговорили.

– Дэн?

– Это он. Тот блонди.

Глаза Кайла загорелись.

– Ясон Минк. Глава Синдиката, любимое дитя Юпитер. Как  _логично_. Этого следовало ожидать.

Я смотрел на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы и молчал.

 

 

**#15#**

 

– Это в некотором роде самый разумный ход с точки зрения оптимизации ресурсов. Ясон – блонди, они куда долговечнее обычных людей, и более живучи. Вероятно, этот вопрос как-то решен и в реальном мире; сомневаюсь, что элита – обычные люди, почти наверняка Создатель вывел для себя новую породу, более подходящую для его целей. Кроме того, Ясон фактически первое лицо государства. Его охраняют день и ночь. Итого вероятность случайной смерти Архитектора сведена к минимуму; система максимально защищена от переходных моментов, когда становится наиболее уязвима. Да, это серьезная задача. Решить ее будет непросто.

– Ты же суперубийца, – проворчал я. – Превратись в его любимого пета да сверни ему шею.

– Все не так просто, Дэнни. Мало убить Архитектора – нужно нейтрализовать его Стража. Так, чтобы он не смог активировать резервную копию. И я почти уверен, что как только я начну делать хоть что-то из этого – нас обнаружит Антивирус.

– А это значит что?

– Что операцию нужно продумать очень серьезно. У нас в любом случае шанс – один на миллион. И нет права на ошибку.

Вскоре мне предоставилась возможность убедиться в правоте слов Кайла. Мы собирали информацию о Главе Синдиката, когда могли – наблюдали за ним, но очень осторожно; нам важно было не привлечь внимание не только Антивируса, но и обычных местных секретных служб. Этот мистер Минк был примечательной фигурой, и слухов о нем ходило немало. Особенно насчет его пета из трущоб. Я про себя сочувствовал парню – остальные-то родились в неволе, а каково было потомку неудачливых, но все же революционеров, в роли домашней зверушки?

Однажды мы подобрались почти к самому Эосу, резиденции управленцев-извращенцев, и сквозь визор издали наблюдали за перемещением объекта. Он как раз выходил из лифта со своим приятелем-блонди – местным патлатым доктором Менгеле. Вдруг сверкнуло, рвануло и я успел различить ударивший в невидимую стену вокруг двух блонди росчерк лазерного луча. Потом началась свистопляска. Выскочившая откуда-то охрана перестреливалась с палящими по блонди ребятами в темной одежде. Последних быстро положили. За все время перестрелки блонди даже в лице не изменился.

– Видел? – сказал мне Кайл, когда все закончилось. – Стерегут его очень тщательно. Я не думаю, то мы сможем нейтрализовать одновременно охрану, Антивирус и Стража. Придется действовать тоньше. Выманивать зверя с его территории и искать посредников – тех, кто сделает часть работы вместо нас.

Мы продолжили собирать информацию (ну ладно – Кайл продолжил, от меня-то толку было мало, пусть я и научился уже немного управляться с компьютерами). В конце концов моему вниманию был представлен план, после изложения которого я разве что не ржал в голос.

– Кайл, серьезно? Похищение любимого пета? Брошенный любовник, устраивающий засаду на блонди из ревности? И главное – блонди, бросающийся очертя голову этого пета спасать? Не могу поверить, что эта идея пришла тебе, мистеру Электронные Мозги.

– Хочешь, поспорим, кто из нас лучше разбирается в человеческой психологии? – его глаза горели, как у хищника, идущего по следу добычи. – Я уже встретился с этим монгрелом, Гаем, и немного пообщался. Собственно, он и навел меня на мысль. Один сплошной клубок ярости, нервов и уязвленного самолюбия. Идеальный исполнитель.

– Монгрел-психопат против блонди.

– Я сказал «исполнитель», а не автор плана. На ближайшие недели я стану для Гая всем. Случайным собутыльником в баре, поставщиком информации, продавцом оружия. Внушить ему нужные идеи и снабдить необходимым оборудованием будет просто. И он едва ли поймет, что ему старательно помогали и тайно вели в нужном направлении.

Конец его речи я уже едва слушал. Чем дальше все это заходило, тем паршивее мне становилось.

Близился час X. Встреча у места под названием Дана Бан, которая решит для нас все.

 

 

**#16#**

 

Мы спрятали машину среди сиротливого вида руин и теперь шли по пустырю, похожему на пустыню. Ботинки моментально покрыла липкая пыль. За спиной вставал сияющий сталью и стеклом город, но если не оборачиваться – можно было представить, что мы одни где-нибудь на Марсе. В очередном из миров, которые пройдем насквозь, рука об руку, я и Кайл...

Я больше ничего, наверное, не хотел так, как этого.

Мы отошли довольно далеко: город превратился в ажурный узор над горизонтом. Кайл остановился возле каких-то обломков; отсюда открывался неплохой вид на Дана Бан. Мы посидели в тишине, – все уже было сказано, хотя я желал бы сказать ему еще как минимум тысячу вещей. Кайл не хотел брать меня с собой – уговор был, что я провожу его и вернусь в город. Разумеется, я не собирался никуда уходить, только вот ему необязательно это знать...

– Да не придет он, – сказал я наконец. – Что ему какой-то пет…

– Он рискнул ради него репутацией, Дэн. А репутация для блонди – главное достояние.

Я промолчал. Мне не хотелось об этом говорить.

А потом вдали, в пустыне, появилась высокая шагающая фигура с развевающимися на ветру светлыми волосами.

Я дернул к себе визор и поднес его к глазам. Что ж, сомнения были отброшены – глава Синдиката Блонди Ясон Минк шел по пустыне к месту, где должен был погибнуть.

– Не могу поверить! – глухо сказал я. – Не могу поверить. Он сунул голову в петлю из-за мальчишки, которого подобрал в трущобах…

– Это всегда так бывает. Из-за мальчишек из трущоб, девчонок из окошка или вот ребят из психбольниц происходят самые невероятные вещи, – Кайл был как-то мертвенно спокоен.

Мы забрались подальше в камни, чтоб остаться незамеченными, и продолжили ждать. Блонди приближался. Я до боли всматривался в идеальные черты его лица и пытался прочесть на них что-нибудь. Сердце в груди билось, как ненормальное.

Как ни безумно это звучало, но мне захотелось все исправить. Рвануть к Ясону и предупредить его о ловушке. Но я не двигался с места. Дело шло к развязке неумолимо, как тяжелый поезд по путям.

– Ты знаешь, Кайл… – я заговорил, просто чтобы разрушить молчание. – Помнишь, я говорил, что этот мир похож на тюрьму и больницу? Я был не прав. Он похож на тебя. Он – мечта, Кайл. Мечта о любви. Мечта о свободе. Мечта, за которую бьются, не жалея себя, но каждый раз терпят поражение. Потому что идут не туда. Потому что единственная свобода, которую они, как и ты, знают, – это смерть. И теперь я верю, да, что именно здесь родилось знакомое мне человечество.

Блонди добрался до места и замер – в объятьях ветра и бьющих с неба красноватых лучей местной звезды.

– Тут у нас новые действующие лица, – заметил Кайл. Я глянул в визор – очень далеко, у самого города, показалась машина. Она неслась на всех парах, причем явно к нам.

Из черной дыры входа в Дана Бан показался тот монгрел, Гай. Они о чем-то поговорили с блонди, потом оба нырнули внутрь и скрылись в пустоте.

– Пора, – тихо сказал Кайл.

Я вскочил, глядя на него с ужасом. Кайл обнял меня, неловко ткнулся губами в висок, и я прижал его к груди, вцепился, как клещ – пусть только попробует оторвать от себя!

– Дэн. Если у нас все получится – вспомни обо мне в своем новом мире.

У меня запершило в горле. От пыли, конечно же, от пыли... Я выпустил Кайла, и он сразу оказался невозможно далеко.

– Полезешь в код?

– Ты же знаешь. Да.

Я знал, мы все обсудили сто раз, но уйти, бросить его здесь, на растерзание Антивируса...

– Ты справишься?

Он легонько подтолкнул меня:

– Иди, Дэнни.

Я зашагал назад, по нашим следам, навстречу городу. Несколько раз я оборачивался; в первый раз Кайл все еще смотрел мне вслед, потом он исчез за холмом.

Тогда я развернулся и бегом бросился туда, где оставил его. Сбавил шаг у того самого места, где мы сидели раньше, и спрятался за обломками бетонных конструкций. С холма я отлично видел город с одной стороны, Дана Бан – с другой и Кайла – с третьей, в низине у подножия; вокруг него крутился пылевой смерчик. Я понятия не имел, что он делает. Пытается взломать код Стража – как будто мне эти слова что-либо говорили, как будто я мог понять, получается у него или нет. Что-то ломать у него определенно получалось.

Бетонные плиты, прятавшиеся под толстым слоем пыли и песка, медленно вставали дыбом. Кайла окружил персональный Стоунхендж. Края глыб были неровные, и сверху казалось, что из-под земли высовывается гигантская каменная пасть, готовясь сомкнуть челюсти вокруг Кайла, моего Кайла. Я закусил кулак.

В это время к Дана Бан подрулила замеченная нами машина. Я мельком глянул туда, боясь и на секунду потерять из виду Кайла, и похолодел. Из машины выбрался… Катце, кажется так звали того рыжего; с ним был черноволосый юноша, которого я раньше видел только на экране компьютера. Рики Темный, личный пет Ясона Минка; тот, ради которого блонди готов был рискнуть всем.

Они разделились – рыжий остался снаружи, Рики нырнул внутрь.

Но я уже опять смотрел только на Кайла.

Острые углы плит вокруг него вдруг поплыли, как восковые, как сыр на чизбургере в том Маке в шесть утра, где за окном был дождь и шла девушка с зеленым зонтом. Камень тек, капал с краев, пока не растаял совсем, разлившись лужей. Поверхность казалась идеально гладкой, будто стекло. Кайл вытянул руки, далеко, нечеловечески далеко; они засияли серебром, собираясь в некое подобие молота. Один мощный удар – и стекло пошло мелкими трещинами, рассыпаясь на крохотные кусочки, как плитка шоколада. Осколки зашевелились, задрожали, потом взмыли в воздух, складываясь в маленькие радужные кубики. Они вращались вокруг Кайла, как рой рассерженных ос; он отмахивался, и каждый раз от его жеста упорядоченное движение стеклянных кубиков нарушалось, они сталкивались друг с другом, сливаясь в куб побольше. Иногда он попадал по ним, и кубики разбивались, точно бокалы на счастье.

На счастье ли?

Он размахнулся и ловко ударил по одному из кубов побольше; тот разбился и осыпался на землю, шевеля осколками, но не взмывая обратно. Кажется, это был хороший знак?..

Низкий рокот заставил меня обернуться на город, и я застыл. Словно стая воронья поднялась в небо – со стороны города к нам летели черные вертолеты. Антивирус!

Кайл был силен. Или... умен? Я не знал, как это считается у программ. Он мог потягаться со Стражем Нулевого Архитектора. Но по силам ли ему справиться с двумя врагами сразу?!

Мне было тяжело дышать, грудь сдавило. Приближался приступ. Над городом развернулась отвратительная сизо-багровая паутина, даже отсюда я мог видеть эту сеть. Краски стали ярче, все вокруг рассыпалось на отдельные точки. Рой вертолетов пронесся над моей головой, обдав меня пыльным ветром; песчинки были микроскопическими кубиками, я отчетливо видел это, все вокруг состояло не из атомов, не из молекул, а из этих невидимых глазу кирпичиков. Я еще никогда не видел их так близко; впрочем, раньше я не умел контролировать приступы и задыхался от страха перед ними. В этот раз страх был иным, он шел извне. Я вспомнил все, что говорил мне Кайл за все это время. Я запретил себе бояться, как в больнице запрещал орать, когда Стэн Уотерс мучил меня, точно пета в Танагуре. Кайлу нужна моя помощь, хочет он этого или нет.

Я вгляделся в кубики, заглядывая в их суть. Раньше я видел эти зеленые символы в черной пустоте только случайно; теперь я смотрел в них, не отрываясь. Я видел код. Я понятия не имел, как оно работает, я не знал, что там где, но мне и не нужно было это – я не Кайл, который пытался переписать код. Он лез в него деликатно, со скальпелем и пинцетом; я же лез грязными сапогами. Мне достаточно было знать, что вон тот блок цифр и знаков имеет какое-то отношение к вертолету. Чтобы что-то испортить, не нужно большого ума.

Я что-то там перемешал, в сияющем потоке символов. Дунул на карточный домик. Выдернул нижний кубик дженги. Один из вертолетов, круживший над головой Кайла, неуверенно завалился набок и заметался, как воздушный шарик, надутый и вырвавшийся изо рта; не успев выровнять управление, он столкнулся со вторым, и воздух сотрясся от взрыва.

Я смотрел на это, разинув рот. У меня получилось!

Одновременно со взрывом вертолета глухой, похожий на стон ропот донесся из-под земли. В Дана Бан рванула первая бомба.

Черные вертолеты кружили, не снижаясь. Дула орудий вращались, как глаза в орбитах, пытаясь поймать цель. Кайл метался в смерче стеклянных кубиков, пропадая и появляясь вновь. Кубиков становилось меньше – у него, видно, что-то получалось, – но эта пустота вокруг делала его легкой мишенью. Вертолеты открыли огонь, и я закричал от ужаса: град выстрелов прошивал его насквозь. Тело Кайла стало дырявым, как шумовка, воронки входных отверстий блестели жидким серебром.

Кайл напрягся, заращивая раны, переплавляя свое тело на ходу. Это лишило его скорости, и стеклянные кубики закружились с удвоенной силой. Я стиснул зубы. Нет уж. Нет! Я не дам, не позволю!

Вперив взгляд в один из вертолетов, я нырнул в его суть, в его код. Мне не хватало сил даже охватить взглядом весь блок символов, относившихся к нему, но это было не нужно: я крушил и ломал все, до чего мог дотянуться. Я лез в код со всем усердием слона в посудной лавке, и бросался на следующий кусок, боясь опустить взгляд на Кайла. Я не мог даже с уверенностью сказать, был ли мой робот жив и помогало ли ему то, что я делал.

Время словно замедлилось. В середине этого безумного танца я, повернув голову в сторону очередного вертолета, случайно зацепил взглядом Дана Бан. И едва не остолбенел – усиленное приступом зрение позволило мне увидеть, как от входа в подземелье спешно удаляется Катце, таща на руках бесчувственного монгрела Гая. Рыжий встревоженно смотрел в нашу сторону – как бы далеко мы ни находились, не заметить странное скопление вертолетов он не мог. Но поразило меня не это. Я ясно видел, как бредет сквозь развороченная взрывом подземелье маленькая живая звездочка со жгутом пуповины – Рики; он шел туда, где светилась вторая такая же – угасающая жизнь Ясона Минка. Человека, которого мы с Кайлом убили.

Мне, впрочем, уже было не до этих двоих. Я продолжал битву с кодом, и иногда мне удавалось изменить что-то важное – машина теряла управление; в другой раз происходило что-то нелепое, по черному боку вертолета бежали веселенькие лилово-зеленые узоры. Результат был совершенно непредсказуем – одна из машин, на которую я обрушил свою злость, расплескалась по скалам, дымясь, будто лава. Их было так много, они затмили небо, а внизу метались стеклянные кубики и размытый, будто оплавленный воск, ртутный силуэт Кайла, и я не знал, кто побеждает, как не знал и того, сумеет ли Кайл выжить после такой битвы.

Земля дрожала, стонала, кричала уже каждую минуту. Дана Бан содрогался. А потом…

Не знаю, в какой момент Кайл понял, что я рядом. Но мы столкнулись взглядами, и я увидел, как его губы шепчут мое имя. Я слишком поздно понял, что это не зов, а предупреждение. Только когда первый сноп лучей ударил в землю совсем рядом о мной.

Антивирус наконец обратил внимание на вторую угрозу. То есть на меня.

Я сорвался с места и помчался зигзагами, не разбирая дороги. Пыль вспенивалась фонтанчиками вокруг, в глубине песочных воронок светилось красным, как лава. Я запнулся и полетел на землю, едва успев понять, что это спасло мне жизнь: выстрелы вспахали пыль у самого моего лица. Вскочив, я бросился назад, надеясь, что вертолетам не так просто сменить курс; я выиграл несколько секунд. На холме я замер, встретившись взглядом с Кайлом – с тем, что от него осталось – и тут же бок обожгло болью. Инстинктивно метнувшись в сторону, я забился под какие-то обломки, прижимая руку к ране, это была рана, в меня попали и на пальцах была кровь.

– Дээээн! – его голос.

Вертолеты бросились на нас обоих.

И в этот момент пришел он. Взрыв, финальный, чудовищной силы, разворотивший землю и швырнувший скалы в воздух. Взрыв, пожравший жизни двух людей, находившихся в Дана Бан, в его сердце.

Ударная волна разошлась во все тороны, как круги по воде, смела стаю вертолетов, сбила меня с ног и поволокла по камням. Я еще успел ощутить новый прилив боли, а потом само время, казалось, перестало существовать, и все вокруг затопило слепящим светом...

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

Здесь тоже было море. Но совсем не такое, как на картине дядюшки Уолтера. И не такое, как в мире, где я спал в хижине на берегу, укрытый курткой Кайла. И не такое, как в десятках других миров, через которые мы прошли вместе.

Хотя сейчас, сидя на берегу, я думал, что море на самом деле – одно. Одно во всех мирах, и ему плевать, настоящие они или нет, существуют ли в реальности, в недрах безумного компьютера или фантазии ребенка, для которого море – это вечный "билет отсюда", дорога к чему-то прекрасному, новому, неизведанному.

Море стало немым свидетелем моей то ли победы, то ли предательства.

...Там, тогда, после безумной битвы, когда отгремели все взрывы и осела на землю пыль, вокруг воцарилась тишина. Молчание мира было звенящим и пронзительным – или, быть может, это просто я оглох от шума. Я сбежал по склону холма, кусая губы и чувствуя вкус пыли и железа, пыль лезла в глаза и скрипела на зубах. Внизу, среди осколков и обломков, торчали зубы каменных плит. Сердце сжалось; чудовище сомкнуло челюсти. Я протиснулся у основания, упал на колени, разрывая пальцами пыль и ранясь битым стеклом. Внутри, словно в чашечке цветка, было темно, я полз вперед на четвереньках, ощупывая окровавленными руками землю.

– Кайл! – позвал я хрипло и безнадежно.

Никто не ответил. Пальцы вляпались в какую-то жижу, я отдернулся, и прохладная липкая нить потянулась за рукой, накручиваясь, облепляя кожу. Я не успел даже испугаться толком, как понял, что держу за руку Кайла.

Жидкий металл, холодный и неживой, медленно восстанавливал форму. Сначала ладонь, вцепившаяся в меня, потом предплечье, плечо, я гладил его, и под моими прикосновениями он собирался обратно. Из лужи – в человека.

Не знаю, как долго мы просидели там, в кромешной тьме, пока мне стало кого вытаскивать из-под обломков. Он был тяжелый, но я тащил, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Потом бежал, не чуя ног, за нашей машиной. И гнал прочь.

Это были не те минуты, которые мне хотелось бы запомнить на всю жизнь. Нет.

Море шептало у ног, голова Кайла лежала у меня на коленях. Когда мы добрались, я еще не был уверен, голова это или ступни, – он был сгустком жидкого металла. Но теперь он вернулся в человеческий облик, и я дышал спокойно и умиротворенно, ожидая, когда он наконец откроет глаза.

Волны рокотали в темноте. Откуда-то из глубин поднималось лиловое свечение, это было волшебное зрелище, лучше всего, что я видал до сих пор.

Кайл пошевелился.

– Твоя нулевая гипотеза была неверна, – сказал я, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Он смотрел на меня.

– Я отключил Стража. Я смог. В последнюю секунду, перед взрывом.

– Да.

– А Минк?..

– Мертв. И его парень, Рики, тоже. Не знаю, что точно там случилось, но они умерли вместе. Мы их убили. Вот так.

– Так значит…

Я закрыл глаза и, будто бросаясь в холодную воду, произнес:

– Ясон Минк не был Нулевым Архитектором.

– Что?!

– Он им не был. Проще говоря, я тебе соврал.

Кайл смотрел на меня. Молчал. И я начал говорить:

– Мне просто повезло тогда, что они оказались рядом. Настоящий Архитектор и Минк. Я думал… иногда так, про себя думал, что просто укажу тебе на какую-то большую шишку, которую очень сложно убить. И когда бы ты добрался до нее, ничего бы не произошло, никакого обрушения Древа Матриц. Зато на нас бы началась охота, как за Ли Харви Освальдом. И пришлось бы бежать с Амой. Или вообще из Нулевой. Не очень веселая жизнь, зато… жизнь.

– Ты струсил, – глухо сказал Кайл.

– Нет. Я повел себя, как настоящая маленькая сучка. Решил, что сохраню жизнь своему мужику, а человечество пусть катится. Знаешь, Кайл, я не думаю, что ты меня простишь. Но я просто хочу это сказать. Мне не нужен никакой реальный мир, если в нем не будет тебя.

Он молчал очень долго. Я ждал, глядя на море, и был готов принять любой исход.

Или нет. Или все-таки нет.

– Ты что-то говорил про гипотезу, Дэн, – тихо произнес он наконец.

– Да… – я собрался с мыслями. – Она неверна. Не та гипотеза, которая про обрушение Древа в случае смерти Нулевого Архитектора. Насчет нее не имею представления, проверить-то так и не удалось. Я о другом. О том, что ты говорил про свободу. В смерти ее нет. Вернее… она может быть в чем угодно. Говорю тебе как самый настоящий, глупый, сомневающийся, не знающий, правильно ли поступает, человек.

Кайл, как мне показалось, вздохнул. Потом тяжело приподнялся и сел, привалившись ко мне спиной.

– Скажи мне, человек, что ты теперь обираешься делать?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил я. – Я тут научился немного шаманить с кодом Матрицы, и мне это понравилось. Могу стать супергероем. По моей вине погибли двое человек, хороших человек, судя по всему. Так что у меня теперь неудержимое стремление компенсировать это, защищая слабых и обездоленных. Но эти планы, конечно, никуда не годятся, если ты собираешься все-таки устроить тут апокалипсис.

– А я смогу?

– Что тебе стоит? Я устал, Кайл. Если ты попросишь, я укажу тебе настоящего Архитектора. Да ты и сам, наверное, догадался, что это был тот рыжий. Но знаешь… я, наверное, все же попробую тебя отговорить. И если получится – покажу, как я понимаю свободу.

Он обнял меня одной рукой и притянул к себе.

– Давай подумаем обо всем вместе.

– Давай...

Но вместо того, чтобы что-то обсуждать, мы стали просто сидеть и смотреть на темное неспокойное море.

 

 

_Конец_


End file.
